Pequeñas historias
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: Historias breves de los elegidos que no tendrá ningún orden particular ni relación entre sí... De momento. Post Digimon 02.
1. I: Noches robadas

_¡Ah! Por cierto, el mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo las personalidades y nombres de los pequeños hijos de los elegidos._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane.

**Saori y Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijos de Sora y Yamato.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael.  
**  
****Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko.

**Reiko, Ozamu y Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijos de Miyako y Ken.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru.

**Makoto y Kazuma Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko

* * *

**Pequeñas historias**

~ **Noches Robadas** ~

.

**Residencia Takaishi, 2022**

Taiyo Yagami no podía ser más parecido a su padre, se dijo el escritor cuando vio que el niño de tan solo cinco años era arropado por su esposa.

No lo decía por su aspecto —por favor, ¡Si era un mini clon de su cuñado! — sino por aquella energía que emanaba. Era un niño encantador, con aquel innegable encanto Yagami, el cual mezclaba cierto aire de torpeza, confianza y ternura.

Le encantaba tenerlo de visita. Si, pero no estaba muy seguro de que la gustara tanto que reclamase la atención de su Hikari como si él no existiera durante las veladas nocturnas que compartían.

Sumándole, en ese caso especial. La hiperactividad y la ausencia de los otros dos niños, con quien solía distraerse. A Takeru le daba la sensación qué ese pequeño no iba a detenerse nunca.

Pese a que ya era hora de que se rindiese al mundo de los sueños.

— Takeru, cariño... No te había visto — Hikari se giró y lo vio en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio. No pudo adivinar cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, inmóvil.

Se mostró extrañada porque él había expresado claramente que no quería ser molestado ese día. Había estado trabajando en una serie de cuentos cortos para publicar. Además, también su empeño por relatar las segundas aventuras vividas por los niños elegidos -es decir, ellos- y editarlos en un segundo volumen de "Crónicas del digimundo".

Sin embargo, el nombre qué había propuesto el agente de su esposo era algo así como "Crónicas Digimon: Regreso al mundo digital". Ella no se metía en esos líos de editoriales y demás.

Takeru podía llamar a su obra, por ejemplo, "Ricitos de oro y los tres Patamon" e igual continuaría siendo exitosa.

_Claro, estabas muy ocupada contemplándolo a él… Al monstruito manipulador roba esposas._ Decidió ignorar esos repentinos pensamientos — Terminé el capítulo — Comentó, con satisfacción.

Había salido por fin de un importante bloqueo y sentía renovadas ganas con la historia.

Era como volver a enamorarse. Y eso era algo que jamás diría en voz alta sino quería ser asesinado.

Como había estado todo el día absorto, consideró que era sanador y reparador el despejarse un poco. Su mente viajaba en sus fantasías y ansiaba relajarse un poco antes de volver a encerrarse en el —según sus hijos— cuarto del terror. Habían inventado una historia fantástica para asustar a Taiyo —de casi cinco años— para que se alejase de esa habitación.

Para él, tenía qué reconocerlo, había sido todo un alivio.

Con un torbellino como ese, mejor prevenir qué lamentar.

¿Cómo podía decir Hikari qué ese demonio era un tierno angelito? Takeru ya había comprendido el juego.

Todo era a causa de Taichi.

Como él se había casado con Hikari y le había arrebatado al diplomático a su hermanita, ahora Taichi enviaba a su versión miniatura para robarle la atención de su esposa.

Sí, claro que sí.

_¡PARANOICO! _O quizás, solo quizás, estaba viendo cosas donde no las había.

— Me alegro mucho por ti — Su adorada Hikari le dirigió una sonrisa cálida.

Ah, era tan hermosa que dolía.

El cabello castaño que le enmarcaba el rostro, los rasgos suaves y dulces. Aquella mirada llena de luz, de amor y pureza... Su sonrisa, encantadora. Y aquel demonio roba-esposas entre sus brazos.

Era la primera vez que Taiyo se quedaba durante más de tres días en su casa. Y había visto de primera mano como sus hijos habían cambiado la actitud con él.

Especialmente, el mayor.

La relación que forjó su hijo con su sobrino le recordó —involuntariamente— a aquel lazo que compartía con Yamato. Era gracioso porque su hijo mayor era muy parecido a su esposa (no debía decirlo en voz alta porque a Koichi le molestaba qué le dijesen qué se parecía a una mujer. A decir verdad, Takeru lo comprendía) y el pequeño de Taichi era casi exacto a él.

Era como sí hubiesen intercambiado roles.

Tsubasa se llevaba bien con el niño pero no tenía esa actitud protectora que había adoptado Koichi cuando le explicaron que su primo había perdido a su mamá. Al parecer su hijo mayor se parecía demasiado a sus tíos, tanto al materno como al paterno. El gen protector lo había heredado él. Pobre de ellos. Aunque, y eso lo tranquilizaba, debía reconocer que en líneas generales, era tranquilo. Quizás no todo estuviese perdido. No quería que su hijo adoptase la actitud ultraprotectora con Taiyo. No le molestaba que lo cuidase pero tenía que medir las maneras. Así siempre era mejor.

Takeru conocía la sobreprotección y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Takeru Takaishi? — Reclamó su mujer y él se dio cuenta que por estar perdido en divagaciones no había oído ni una sola palabra de su discurso. Le sonrió a modo de disculpa y la vio rodar los ojos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la mente del escritor.

— ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Puedes acostar a Taiyo? Tengo qué preparar las cosas para mañana y ahora qué por fin tienes tiempo libre... No te haría mal pasarlo con tu sobrino.

_¿Qué? ¿Él con ese demonio con cara de ángel?_

— ¡Tío Keru! ¡Quiero un cuento! — Saltó el niño, con total inocencia, en un idioma bastante entendible.

Pensar qué hacia un par de años tenía su luchar para comprender lo que decía. ¡Como pasaba el tiempo! Cuando menos lo esperase, ese pequeño iba a pedirle que lo cubriese con su padre mientras salía a escondidas con una chica…

Taiyo extendió sus manitos en su dirección, como pidiéndole qué lo cargase.

Sin poder resistirse a los embrujos de esa dulce mirada del demonio hurta-esposas, lo arropó entre sus brazos.

Su esposa estaba camino a acostarlo y eso es lo qué iba a hacer... Ya era hora de qué los huracanes abandonasen la casa Takaishi-Yagami. Tuvo cuidado porque cuando era más pequeño, al niño Yagami le encantaba jalarle del pelo —a él y a Yamato— como sí fuese divertido. Sólo a ellos, y era una especia de chiste privado entre todos los elegidos.

Como decía Yamato: al menos, el niño muestra buen gusto.

— ¿Kichi? ¿Tsubasa?

— Ellos están en casa de Daiki, por su cumpleaños. — Explicó Hikari.

Ellos habían ido a saludar al pequeño Motomiya pero Daiki les había pedido a sus amigos que se quedasen a dormir allí, para consternación de Daisuke. Casi sentía pena por él. Lidiar con Tsubasa, Kazuma, Makoto, Koichi y Daiki... Pffff...

Takeru _casi_ prefería al roba esposas.

— Ahora, pequeño sol... Hora de ir a la cama— La verdad, le encantaba el nombre que Taichi había elegido a su hijo.

Era gracias a Ayane, su difunta esposa.

Ella solía decir qué el bebé era su pequeño sol, el rayo de sol que le iluminaba esos días oscuros que tuvo que padecer hasta la última exhalación. Él y su esposa no sabían como iba a reaccionar Taichi después de que ella falleciera. Estuvieron allí desde qué supieron qué ella estaba internada. Y él final era por todos sabido. Incluso por el antiguo portador del valor. Un ángel llegó y otro, partió. Tenían muchas ideas, que iba a rechazarlo, que iba a ser un shock, que él no iba a querer verlo. Múltiples opciones y no todas eran buenas. Pero no estaba en la naturaleza de Taichi el odiar a alguien.

Pese a su carácter un tanto... Especial, era demasiado bueno como para sentir odio. Y cuando el pequeño estuvo en sus brazos, decidió cual sería el nombre: "Taiyo".

Recordaba muy bien ese momento. Dudaba olvidarlo alguna vez.

A partir de entonces, Hikari y él había ayudado al padre primerizo en todo. Incluso cuidaban a su vástago cuando Taichi salía de viaje. Como en ese caso. No solían ser viajes muy frecuentes pero cuando ocurrían, a veces eran más largos de lo esperado.

— ¿Takeru? — La voz de su esposa sonó ligeramente más molesta qué la vez anterior.

Takaishi se rió un tanto inquieto cuando vio qué otra vez, no había escuchado las palabras de su amada.

— Lo siento. ¿Vamos dormir, Taiyo? — Le preguntó nuevamente al pequeño de ojos chocolate que negó con la cabeza, efusivamente.

Takeru suspiró. Tarea ardua, sí las hay. Hacer dormir a alguien con la energía desbordante. ¿No tenía simplemente un botón de apagado? Eso haría todo más sencillo.

— Te contaré un cuento, sí te portas bien...

La carita se le iluminó y Takeru tuvo qué reconocer sus dotes de persuasión, convencimiento y manipulación. Seguro que cuando su padre viajó a los Estados Unidos había coincidido mucho tiempo con Mimi.

Su esposa ya había caído con esos ojos pero él no, claro que no.

Lo llevó hasta la cama, sin percatarse de la sonrisa que curvaba los labios de la educadora. Le dio un beso en la frente a Taiyo a modo de despedida. Era una rutina. Y luego, se dispuso a seguir con su tarea pendiente. Takeru se haría cargo de su pequeño y adorable sobrino.

Takeru Takaishi había afrontado muchas cosas en su vida.

Digimon de todo tipo, estancias en el hospital, a su celoso cuñado, a la oscuridad... Y a la tarea de hacer caer en el mundo de los sueños a sus hijos.

Jamás pensó qué hacer dormir a Taiyo Yagami fuese más difícil de lo que había sido hacerlo con sus mellizos. No sólo era inquieto, también quería preguntarlo todo, lo interrumpía cuando le leía. Y no era para menos, según Hikari, atravesaba la etapa del _"¿Por qué?"_

Sí, la etapa en la qué su amigo Kou estaba permanentemente desde siempre.

¿Como dos palabras podían ser TAN irritantes?

Él no tenía idea. quizás, el haber vivido la situación dos voces antes que con el hijo del diplomático habían sido suficiente. Oh, le encantaban los niños y adoraba a sus sobrinos. Sí, pero... No despiertos a las diez de la noche como sí fuese temprano, en el día y tuviese energías para seguir jugando.

— Taiyo, debes descansar — Susurró, cuando lo vio volver apartar las sábanas que lo cubrían. Lo miró con esos enormes ojos color chocolate y Takeru le revolvió el cabello, como Taichi había hecho miles de veces cuando él era el más pequeño. — Así, mañana por la mañana podremos ir al parque, jugar con tus primos… Y no te olvides que tienes que estar despierto cuando regrese tu papá…

— Está bien… — Y volvió a meterse en la cama, para alivio del escritor.

Vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que en la ventana del dormitorio estaban Patamon y Gatomon, conteniendo la risa. La compañera de Hikari y su compañero salían todas las noches despejadas a dar un paseo en los alrededores. Lo hacían para disfrutar su condición como Digimon libres en el mundo humano.

Gracias a Taichi y su equipo, eso era posible.

— Bien, continuemos — Susurró — Había una vez, en un lugar, muy, muy, muy lejano…

Tuvo que contarle al menos tres cuentos antes de encenderle la televisión —para luego apagarla— y prometerle qué jugaría con él en la mañana a un juego que —pese a que Taiyo se lo explicó— no le había quedado muy claro.

Lo arropó cuando se dio cuenta de qué se había rendido y se alegró de saber qué ese niño no había heredado las formas de dormir de su padre. Se había quedado dormido en un parpadeo y fue realmente divertido.

Y curioso.

Sí lo veía así, respirando acompasadamente, ocupando un espacio pequeño en la cama y durmiendo junto a Koromon -que parecía tener toda la tranquilidad que Taiyo no tenía- decía reconocer que parecía un angelito. Pero él no iba a confiarse. ¡Claro que no! Le acaricio los cabellos y encendió el velador, antes de apagar la luz principal del cuarto.

_"Buenas noches"_

Sabía, sin embargo, que su noche apenas había comenzado.

Caminó hacia la sala, donde estaba su esposa y vio que ella llevaba el camisón de seda rosa que utilizaba para dormir.

Le lanzó una mirada al reloj. ¡Dos horas! ¡Había estado luchando para que ese niño se duerma durante dos horas! Eso si que era increíble.

Suspiró y sonrió de lado, mientras se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba.

— Te estaba esperando… — Susurró ella y los ojos le brillaban como rubíes cuando lo miraron a él. Marcó en sus labios un beso. Muy dulce, muy suave.

Caminó detrás de ella, dirigiéndole una furtiva mirada a la habitación que había abandonado. Nada. Todo parecía estar como se debe.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, delineándose en la suavidad de su piel clara y suspiró, cuando cerró la puerta detrás de si. La habitación estaba casi en penumbras. La ventana estaba abierta, el cielo nocturno apenas visible y la brisa movía las cortinas blanca. Sonrió, suavemente cuando sintió que Hikari le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y volvía a cubrir los labios con los suyos.

Takeru, pese sabía que su noche iba a terminar de otra manera, no opuso resistencia alguna. Rodeó el talle de su esposa con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia él de manera inmediata y devolviendo el beso con pasión, mientras se perdía en aquellas sensaciones que lo envolvían por completo.

Por un instante, deseó perderse en un mar de besos y olvidar el tiempo, para deleitarse con aquella mujer que era su compañera, su amiga, su amante. Desde siempre y para siempre… Pero…

Uno, dos, tres.

_Toc, toc._

Allí estaba.

El roba-esposas que, en las tres últimas noches, se escabullía con el profesionalismo y sigilosidad de un Ninja en medio de una súbita misión e interrumpía aquellos preciados momentos de liberación.

Protestó cuando la calidez del cuerpo femenino se apartó y más aun cuando la vio dirigirse hacia la puerta, para abrirla. Los dos sabían quien era el visitante. Ella más que él.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Taiyo? — Inquirió Hikari, con extrema dulzura.

Takeru suspiró.

Ahora, venía la parte que más le molestaba de su sobrino de cinco años —con dos primos que siempre le hacían bromas por las noches, bueno, con Tsubasa que le hacia bromas por las noches— y era: — ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes, tía Hikari?

Era obvio que la respuesta de ella, siempre era sí.

Porque aunque fuese educadora y sabía que estaba mal promover que los niños durmiesen con sus padres —en este caso tíos— ella no podía negarle nada a esos ojos marrones, inocentes, tiernos… cálidos.

Lo vio allí, de pie, asomándose detrás de la mujer y tuvo que admitir que las comisuras de sus labios tiraban hacia arriba. Era parecido a su cuñado que sentía que podía ver a Taichi de nuevo, le faltaban los googles, de todas formas, pero se veía casi igual que él.

Takeru no se imaginó, sin embargo, que sería él quien abriese la puerta del todo —Hikari solo se había asomado— y cargase al pequeño niño castaño entre sus brazos, para llevarlo a la mullida cama matrimonial.

— No le digas a tu padre. El piensa que nosotros no te malcriamos — Le indicó el rubio, y le guiñó un ojo al niño, ahora que la luz de la sala le iluminaba el rostro.

Taiyo le sonrió y luego estiró los brazos hacia su tía. Era normal que buscase consuelo con ella, pensó el escritor cuando lo dejó en los brazos femeninos, porque Hikari era como su madre. La adoraba como tal y por eso creía que podía reclamarla en cualquier momento, en cualquier horario. Porque a Taiyo le hacia falta su madre...

Y ella era su figura materna también. Nadie se lo había pedido pero lo había hecho. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y le llenó el rostro de besos. Taiyo se rió, divertido. — ¡Tía!

Takeru no pudo dejar de admirarlos con una vez que cerró la puerta y los vio encaminarse hacia la cama. Tal vez había aprendido que, por las noches que ese niño estuviese aquí, tendría que compartir a su amada Hikari... Ese niño iba a robarles las noches. Y él lo aceptaba, gustoso, después de todo...

Ellos tendrían luego, todo el tiempo que quisieran…

* * *

N/A: Este fic surgió de pequeñas ideas que se me ocurrían respecto de la vidas de los elegidos antes de **Digimon Adventure: Alfa & Omega **y, también, **Desde el diario de Makoto Kido**. Así que, como descargo personal, voy a plasmar todas las ideas que se me ocurran al respecto en esta serie que, supongo, no tendrá ningún orden particular ni relación entre sí... De momento.

Hasta la próxima!


	2. II: Accidental

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. _

* * *

**Pequeñas historias**

**~ Accidental ~**

.

**Algún lugar de New York, 2012**

_¿Nunca has hecho una lista, aunque sea mental, con las cosas que nunca harías?_

Bueno, sin dudas, aquella situación era la que encabezaba el listado. No podía creer que se había dejado convencer simplemente para cumplirle uno más de sus caprichos. Debería haberse mantenido firme y negarse, nuevamente…

Pero todo había quedado en un "_debería_"

Sí, lo había intentado.

¡Sí, aunque nadie le creyese, lo había intentado! Pero resultaba que, pese a toda la valentía que lo caracterizaba, no soportaba las lágrimas de pureza de ninguna persona. No era muy bueno con ellas, nunca lo había sido y comenzaba a creer que nunca iba a serlo.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que lo había empujado hasta lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

No señor, claro que no.

Un cúmulo de cosas lo había conducido (y como era muy despistado ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que todo estalló en su cara)

Tal vez debería regresar en su memoria para comprender exactamente como había llegado a ese punto sin retorno.

Todo había comenzado cuando se decidió a estudiar la carrera de leyes.

Sí, nunca hubiese creído que eso era posible… ¡Había abandonado el futbol! ¡El futbol! Aunque abandonado era una palabra muy fuerte, tendría que decir, mejor, relegado. Sí, sonaba mejor…

En fin, había iniciado la carrera de leyes pero se orientó hacia las relaciones internacionales.

Recordó, vagamente las expresiones de sus amigos cuando les comunicó cual había sido la carrera elegida por él. Se rió de los talantes de todos los presentes cuando pronunció las palabras. Shockeadas algunas —como la de Daisuke, Jou, e incluso, tenía que admitirlo, Sora— extrañadas otras —Sí, Koushiro, Miyako— y, por supuesto, las sonrientes —Takeru, Ken y el pequeño Iori— y no podía olvidar nunca las de Yamato… e Hikari. Una mezcla de orgullo y diversión que le resultó extraña.

¿Lo habían previsto? De su hermana, no le extrañaría… Aunque su amigo… Bueno… Esa era otra cuestión.

Pero tenía una explicación.

¡La tenía! Sí Yamato podía ser astronauta (Yamato Ishida astronauta, ¿en que estaba pensando su amigo? ¿O, en otras palabras estaba pensando?)

¿Él no podía dedicarse también a algo distinto?

Agumon había influido mucho en su elección, por supuesto.

Pero no lo había hecho solo por él, sino para ayudar a todos los digimon. Lo cierto era que la resolución de unir dos mundos tan opuestos no había sido muy bien recibida por el mundo. Algo comprensible. El hombre teme a lo que desconoce.

Pero sentía que se los debía.

No podía pensar en los digimon asustados cuando los hombres llegaban al digimundo. A veces guiados por los inocentes niños que se reunían con sus compañeros. Ni tampoco podía dejar de sentirse un tanto nervioso por las investigaciones que habían comenzado a realizarse…

En fin, muchas cosas lo habían conducido a tomar aquella resolución. Iba a lograr que los digimon tuviesen sus derechos y haría lo que fuese necesario para lograrlo. Inclusive, utilizar las leyes del hombre.

Aunque… se había ido de tema. Nada de eso era lo que lo mantenía en ese sitio descaradamente extraño.

No es que no hubiese pisado un sitio así antes… Cuando era pequeño lo había hecho. Su madre lo había obligado… Pero luego, en realidad, no lo había visitado en mucho, mucho tiempo…

Y ahora…

— ¿Por qué accedí a esto? — Se quejó, en voz alta.

Por el espejo, vio a una mujer hermosa, con el cabello corto —muy corto— de ojos miel que levantó la mirada de la revista que la tenía entusiasmada y lo miró con una sonrisa dulce. Mas, era de esas miradas que le dedicaba a los niños cuando no comprenden algo.

— Eso es porque me debes una, Yagami. — Indicó ella y Taichi cerró los ojos, resoplando — Además, no es ninguna tragedia… Eres un exagerado.

_Mira quien habla, la princesa del drama_, pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

No era un loco ni mucho menos un suicida.

Por medio de la superficie espejada vio que Mimi soltaba un gritito de sorpresa y señalaba algo en las páginas de su revista. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de rodar los ojos y siguió concentrándose en la forma en que había accedido a esa tortura…

Hacia apenas un año que había llegado a los Estados Unidos.

Quería trabajar para la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, el organismo internacional más importante del planeta y había logrado (aun no comprendía como) ser aceptado allí…

Y ¿Por qué estaba en los Estados Unidos de América?

Porque desde su sede en Nueva York, los Estados miembros de las Naciones Unidas deliberaban y decidían acerca de asuntos delicados, internacionales, globales, etc., como el Derecho internacional, la paz y seguridad internacional, el desarrollo económico y social, los asuntos humanitarios y los derechos humanos…

Y él había tenido que mudarse allí para lograr un acercamiento real a su objetivo…

La integración del Mundo Digital a esa organización.

Eso, eso si que sonaba surrealista.

Y Mimi había sido de gran ayuda en la transición. Desde el comienzo, desde su mismísima llegada.

Era cierto que le debía una, no, no solo una. _Muchas_.

Su amiga japonesa-americana le había ayudado muchísimo y nunca dejó que se sintiese un extraño (o lo intentó. Era inevitable no sentirse raro allí)

Cuando ella había estado en pareja con Koushiro (muchos años atrás) se habían hecho cercanos y tenía que admitirlo: pese a que las cosas entre sus amigos no terminaron muy bien, no habían dejado de tener contacto.

Él entendía que ellos necesitaron tiempo para resolver sus fantasmas y, al final, todo parecía estar mejorando.

Kou había conocido a una mujer en la universidad y Mimi estaba en una relación de tipo: "_es complicado_" con Michael Washington, su novio desde hacia años.

Sin embargo, en algún punto de la ecuación… Él estaba allí. Y no tenía idea de cómo salir.

Michael Washington estaba de vacaciones en alguna parte de Europa y Mimi tenía un problema con cierta persona desconocida… Y había pedido a Taichi que la ayudase.

_¡TE NECESITO, ERES MI SALVACIÓN! _

Que pobre iluso era. Esas palabras lo habían conducido a eso.

¿Por qué había tenido que decir "_lo que necesites_"? ¿Por qué no había dicho "_depende de lo que sea_" o algo por el estilo?

Nunca había comprendido, como en ese momento, las palabras de Sora: _A veces, dices lo primero que viene a tu mente. Deberías pensar más en ello…_

_Aprendí Sora_, quiso decirle a la pelirroja que estaba al otro lado del mundo. _Aprendí._

— Puede abrir los ojos — Susurró aquella voz desconocida que no había dejado de tararear desde que había entrado a ese sitio.

Se sintió extraño al percibir la cadencia del sonido. Los ruidos habían cesado. Aquello, al fin, había acabado.

¿Cuándo había cerrado los ojos? Pues, no tenía idea.

Sintió un ligero golpe en el hombro y reconoció el débil tacto de Mimi.

Sabía que no había sido un golpe de verdad, o le hubiera dolido. Tuvo que contenerse para no reír de la debilidad aparente… Pero, finalmente, accedió a la petición de la morocha (sí, estaba morocha y no era necesario hablar al respecto)

Abrió un ojo y luego otro.

Se miró extrañado cuando sus ojos se toparon con la imagen reflejada. Era él, claro que sí. Eran sus ojos, su nariz, su boca… Su rostro. Pero faltaba algo.

Sí…

_Su cabello. ¡SU CABELLO!_

¿Cómo había permitido que Mimi lo convenciese de deshacerse de su pelo marca exclusiva de ser un_ Yagami_?

El sencillo motivo por el cual ella le había exigido _amablemente_ que se cortase el cabello era porque…

_¡JAMÁS saldría con alguien que no cuida su cabello, Taichi! ¡La situación tiene que ser creíble! ¡Ellas me conocen…! — _Espetó furiosa cuando él se rehusó la primera vez. Luego, lo miró con ojos de borrego a medio morir — _Además… Me lo prometiste. ¡Dijiste que me debías una! ¡No te pido que saltes de un helicóptero sin paracaídas… quiero solo… bueno… renovación!_

— ¡Jean-Paul! ¡Es perfecto! — Escuchó que decía su amiga al estilista que había cometido aquella terrible falta. — ¡Es perfecto! — Repitió, dando saltitos. Lo miró, a través del espejo, y le golpeó el hombro, soltando una carcajada — ¿Ves? Te dije que no iba a ser tan terrible… ¡Te ves genial! Necesitabas un cambio de _look_, después de todo… — Y comenzó a hablar con Jean-Paul.

Sí que estaba emocionada. Taichi tuvo que sonreír al verla animada.

Todo había comenzado cuando la semana anterior, reflexionó, Mimi y sus padres recibieron la visita de sus primas — ¿De donde habían salido? ¡Quien lo sabe! — ambas mujeres casadas que parecían reclamarle a la castaña algo. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Novio? ¿Amigo con derecho?

Y por algún motivo, (sí, así de extraño era el asunto, él había terminado en medio)

O terminaría, porque parte del plan implicaba ese sacrificio.

Él iba a estar fingiendo que era el novio de Mimi (sí, ni tampoco entendía como habían llegado a ese punto) durante una visita —con cena incluida— planeada para ambas mujeres a las que quería impresionar.

Según Tachikawa, eran unas arpías chismosas, pero él no podía decir nada. ¡Ni siquiera las conocía!

¿Por qué simplemente no les dijo que Michael estaba de viaje? Bueno, al parecer, la razón de ese viaje era que la pareja necesitaba "tiempo" y aun no habían arreglado la situación. Además ella comentó: _¡Imagina sus caras cuando les diga que estudias y de donde eres! ¡Te adoraran! ¡Y a mi odiarán porque te tengo!_

Y reía descontroladamente. Sí, le tenía un poco de miedo.

Bien, no debía de sorprenderse, Mimi era complicada. Y él era aun más difícil por haber aceptado todo eso.

Pero no podía negar, que, a final de cuentas… Aquel corte no le sentaba nada mal.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, soy yo de nuevo (¿quién más?) con este pequeño episodio producto de mi mente aburrida.

Además, una pequeña explicación del corte de pelo de Taichi en el final. Sí, me gusta encontrarle motivos a todo :P. Como habrán notado, esto ocurrió mucho antes del epilogo, mucho antes de que ellos se casaran y tuviesen a su familia… Pero se me ocurrió y tuve que escribir al respecto...

Y me gusta esto Random, aleatorio… Sin sentido xD

Hasta la próxima!


	3. III: Cosas de Niños

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, aún... Sólo las personalidades y nombres de los pequeños hijos de los elegidos._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane.

**Saori y Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijos de Sora y Yamato.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael.  
**  
****Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko.

**Reiko, Ozamu y Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijos de Miyako y Ken.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru.

**Makoto y Kazuma Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko

* * *

**Pequeñas historias**

**~ Cosas de niños ~**

**Odaiba, Japón. 2020**

Aquella era una tranquila mañana de domingo.

Un domingo veraniego que, para muchos, podría ser sinónimo de quedarse en casa sin hacer mucho esfuerzo luego de una semana agotadora. Aquel día donde no había grandes preocupaciones ni grandes conflictos o responsabilidades. Un día para estar tranquilo, con la familia. Un día para no sentir presión y relajarse.

A muchos le gustaba pensar así. Por ejemplo, Ken Ichijouji.

Le gustaba su trabajo, sí, tanto a él como a su querido Wormmon y no podía negar que, pese a los riesgos que corría en líneas generales, lo disfrutaba. Pero le gustaba disfrutar de tiempo con sus seres queridos. Y a veces, el tiempo le faltaba.

No podía quejarse.

La que podía y, eventualmente, lo hacia era su adorada esposa, Miyako. Ciertamente, había aprendido a aceptarlo y en consecuencia a manifestar mucho menos su inquietud.

Ken podía ver aquel brillo de alivio en sus ojos cuando llegaba a casa sano y salvo. Había ocurrido otras veces cuando él sufrió accidentes menores y heridas, que ella se puso nerviosa y discutieron.

No obstante, a fin de cuentas, no podía molestarse porque Miyako se preocupase. Sí ella saliese en un trabajo tan arriesgado, actuaría igual... Quizás, incluso peor.

No obstante, Ichijouji Miyako (siempre iba a repetirse lo bien que sonaba aquella combinación) se dedicaba a algo menos peligroso: la investigación del Mundo Digital, sí, ese mundo que todos ellos habían aprendido a querer. Ella estudió ingeniería informática al concluir la secundaria y gracias a su habilidad con las computadoras, contribuyó periódicamente con algunas investigaciones de Koushiro Izumi. Lamentablemente con el nacimiento del pequeño Ozamu y las complicaciones que este acarreó, Miyako había tenido que postergar su reincorporación a su trabajo.

Koushiro no se había negado.

De hecho, él fue quien la convenció de que podría ella trabajar en la casa para estar más tiempo con su hijo de delicada salud. Con la tecnología casi no era necesario que fuera hasta la central de CIUD (Centro de Investigaciones del Universo Digital). La tarea principal de Miyako era siempre la de cooperar con su jefe de área, Koushiro. Y había qué verlos trabajar juntos... Era todo un espectaculo cuando no se ponían de acuerdo.

Discutían frente a la computadora y se lanzaba miradas amenazantes hasta que uno de los dos aceptaba que el otro tenía razón.

Por ese motivo, porque ahora Miyako trabajaba en la casa, los niños (la pequeña Yuko Izumi y Ozamu) habían comenzado a convivir más tiempo.

Yuko era hija única y Ozamu no convivía con muchos niños de su edad porque aún siquiera había comenzado el preescolar, y Ken pensaba que no lo iniciaría sino hasta que su situación de salud se hubiese regularizado. Habían tenido que deshacerse de su pequeño felino, Pan, por los problemas respiratorios de Ozamu. El médico comentó que devendría en alergia, sino se trataba pronto.

El amigo más cercano de su hijo era Taiyo Yagami, de la misma edad y con quien más se relacionaba.

Pero ese no era el motivo por el cual estaba fuera de la casa. No era porque Koushiro estuviese allí, ni nada por el estilo.

Y ese domingo, la razón por la Ken no estaba en su casa, era porque su pequeña Reiko había insistido en que el debía llevarla al parque.

Se lo había prometido, sí, y le parecía increíble lo buena que era la memoria de su primogénita.

Por ese simple motivo, por esos ojos azul violeta que lo miraba con intensidad, había accedido a cumplir —solo esa vez— su pequeño capricho.

No le molestaba ir al parque con ella, sino el horario elegido para hacerlo.

Como haciendo patente que ese día era un día especial de poco movimiento, y que era muy temprano, apenas y había personas en el lugar.

Unos pocos juegos esparcidos aquí y allá, dos sube y baja, unos cuántos columpios. Además, de otros entretenimientos que no estaba seguro de como se llamaban.

Reiko le soltó la mano de improviso y levantar el brazo para saludar efusivamente a las personas que ya estaban presentes en el lugar.

Ken reconoció la vistosa criatura de color azul, no tan lejana, y sonrió a Wormmon, que aún acostumbraba a viajar cómodamente entre sus brazos.

Daisuke y su hijo, además de Chibimon y Veemon estaban en el mismo parque.

— ¡Dai! — Gritó Reiko.

La pequeña Ichijouji corrió en dirección a los Motomiya seguida por el autor de sus días.

Poromon que reposaba, cómodo, sobre el sombrero de color cárdeno, que tenía su protegida, tuvo que hacer malabares para no caer.

Daisuke lo miró a él, a su compañero de la digievolución DNA, con el ceño fruncido y la expresión somnolienta. Ken tuvo que contenerse para no burlarse. Se notaba que apenas se había levantado de la cama.

— Has tenido suerte de que haya sido yo y no Mitsuko quién recibió la llamada de Reiko. Sabes que a ella le molesta que la despierten por la madrugada

— Fue a las nueve, Daisuke.

— De un domingo. — Motomiya reprimió un bostezo. Ken pensó que tenía un punto allí. Era temprano. — Madrugada…

— Mi hija es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien — Replicó Ichijouji, contemplando de soslayo a su primogénita.

Reiko había llamado a casa de Daisuke temprano en la mañana para organizar ese encuentro. Daiki se encargó —seguramente con algún berrinche— de que su padre abandonase la almohada y la comodidad de su cama.

— O el de los demás. Es domingo Ken... Son las Diez de la mañana... — Insistió el castaño. — Quiero dormir.

— No te quejes tanto, Daisuke. Yo también me desperté temprano — Pidió Ken con un resoplido, siguiendo con la mirada las expresiones cansadas de su compañero. Le recordaba otros tiempos, cuando ambos eran más jóvenes. Parecía que algunas cosas no variaban con el paso del tiempo. Era bueno saberlo. — Además ya estamos aquí y...

Pero se vio súbitamente interrumpido.

— _¡Papá!_ — Exclamaron dos voces al unísono.

Ken y Daisuke contemplaron las expresiones, igual de impacientes, en los semblantes de sus hijos. No habían pasado ni dos minutos y los niños ya les reclamaban atención.

Reiko cruzada de brazos, con su vestido blanco con flores, dos trenzas y aquel sombrero que le fascinaba.

Daiki con unos pantalones cortos, los googles de Taichi en su cuello y un balón debajo del brazo. Sabía que los googles que ahora utilizaba con orgullo se los había dado Taichi cuando se enteró de que había sido atacado por un perro y un gato cuando se puso enfrente de ambos para evitar la lucha.

"_Me recuerda a la vez que Miko atacó a Koromon"_, había dado como toda explicación el diplomático cuando Daiki lució sus lentes en el cuello con todo orgullo un día después de que un perro le haya mordido la pierna. Daisuke abrió los ojos como platos al ver los viejos googles en la cabeza de su hijo, _"cuando alguno de los niños haga alguna hazaña semejante, se los entregaremos. Por ahora, el pequeño Dai los ha ganado"  
_

— Vamos había allá. Está el señor de los helados — Insistió Reiko, sin cambiar de postura y apuntando con la barbilla el sitio al que quería dirigirse. Ken distinguió una figura en la lejanía.

¿Querían un helado? ¿A esa hora?

Daiki Motomiya, tiró de la manga del abrigo de su padre. Daisuke levantó la mirada y vio el puesto de los helados. Ken vio que los ojos se le iluminaban. Sí, seguía siendo un niño. — ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a comprar! — Repitió, alzando el brazo con entusiasmo, y emprendiendo la marcha.

Daiki negó con la cabeza, riendo y siguió a su padre.

Reiko esperó que Ken estuviese a su lado para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo con ella. Bien... No iría contra la corriente.

Los dos niños destilaban entusiasmo, como sí no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo.

Y no era así — Ken sabía perfectamente que no era así — ellos se habían visto el viernes porque el sábado lo habían pasado en casa de sus padres ya que su querido papá no podía levantarse de la cama ni hacer grandes esfuerzos. Reiko siempre iba feliz a ver a los abuelos Ichijouji. Estaban en vacaciones, sí, y eso implicaba no verse en la escuela ni tantas horas al día, pero Ken a veces se dejaba llevar y pensaba en que esos dos eran demasiado unidos.

Luego negaba con la cabeza.

No podía comenzar a ser un padre celoso a los seis años de su hija… Sino…

_¿Qué iba a ser de él en diez años? _No quería pensarlo.

Su hija y Daiki conversaban animadamente, contándose sus aventuras sufridas en esas escasas veinticuatro horas en las que no habían tenido contacto.

Daisuke fue el encargado de comprar los helados. De fruta para ella, y de chocolate para ellos. Veemon pidió de limón y Wormmon sólo comió un poco del de vainilla.

La mañana era tibia, ya que el verano apenas y había comenzado.

Ese año se había retrasado más de lo usual.

Sin embargo, el sol como fiel compañero, brindaba su calidez al tibio aire matutino. El verde refulgía con la luz reflejándose en las gotas de rocío y el silencio roto con las risas de los niños, resultaba ser el descanso justo que Ken había buscado.

— ¿Podemos ir a columpiarnos? — Dudó Reiko, de nueva cuenta, irrumpiendo el silencio.

Era como su madre, pensó el policía, al ver su rostro expectante. Siempre tenía que estar en acción, en movimiento.

Era tan parecida a ella como a él, una combinación perfecta entre ambos. Recordaba, siempre que la veía, aquel precioso instante en que la tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez.

Tan bonita, tan adorable, tan dulce, tan pequeña… Había llegado al mundo para ser amada. Quizás por eso Reiko había sido el mejor nombre que pudieron elegir para nombrarla… _"Niña amada"_

Sus ojos, su cabello y el rostro de Miyako. Tan idéntica a ella que era perfecta y con aquellos toques similares a él que la hacia tan diferente…

Aun era su pequeña bebé…

Sonrió, señalando lo que recién había comprado — Primero termina tu helado — Murmuró el antiguo elegido de la bondad.

— Está bien, tendré cuidado... — Y aún así, ella se encaminó hacia los columpios, seguida de Daiki.

— Tu hija será toda un rebelde — Comentó Daisuke, soltando una carcajada cuando vio la expresión estupefacta de Ichijouji al ver que la niña simplemente había desobedecido — Yo lo sabía, ¿No te lo avisé? — La risa se hizo más fuerte cuando pronunció esas palabras — ¿Recuerdas lo primero qué te dije cuando nació?

Ken rodó los ojos, volviendo a centrar su atención en su compañero y amigo. Su hija tendría cuidado, mejor confiar en ella. — _"Oh por dios, es otra Miyako. Ken, trae un exorcista"_ — Claro que lo recordaba.

Daisuke competía con su esposa sobre cual de los dos era más escandaloso. Todo el hospital se había enterado de ese grito. Incluso su adorable esposa había querido levantarse de la camilla e ir a asesinar a la bestia que habló mal de la recién nacida. Solo por el llanto de Reiko, ella se apaciguó.

Claro que, cuando nació Daiki, ella se había vengado.

Miyako le dijo a Daisuke —quién se había desmayado en medio del parto— que su hijo no se le parecía y qué debería considerar que su Musuko —nombre temporal del niño hasta que se eligió "Daiki"— debería tener un padre bien parecido. Motomiya irrumpió en la sala donde estaban los niños y contempló embobado que el pequeño no podía ser hijo de otro, ¡Dios, era su calco exacto!

Pero Miyako decía que ver su rostro de angustia había valido la pena. Y lo felicitó, sin más.

Sí, ese par era un caso particular.

Ken y Mitsuko se disculparon el uno con el otro, medio aturdidos, por las respectivas bromas de sus parejas.

Parpadeó, confundido, cuando escuchó un sonoro llamado que repitió: _¡PAPÁ!_

Daisuke, que había comenzado a reír descontroladamente, se detuvo de manera inmediata e instintiva.

Ken, gracias a sus años de servicio, ya había emprendido la marcha hacia su hija, que estaba más alejada de lo que había pensado.

Se le oprimió el corazón durante esos escasos minutos de ignorancia hasta que…

…vio el vestido blanco con flores lleno de helado —el helado de chocolate qué pertenecía al hijo de Daisuke— y reparó en la bola de helado rosa —el de su hija—embadurnada en la cabeza de Daiki, en su cabello...

Y lo comprendió todo.

Suspiró, quedamente y vio, por el rabillo del ojo qué su mejor amigo —y padre del niño— luchaba por contener la risa ahora que habían visto que la situación de gravedad era… En realidad, inexistente.

El compañero de Wormmon se encontró teniendo también ganas de esbozar una sonrisa pero se recordó qué tenía que poner un límite a su hija.

— Rei... Pídele disculpas a Daiki. — Su pequeña lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ken leyó en ellos lo qué transmitían sin palabras: _¡traidor!_ No, esa niña iba a ser peor que su madre — Reiko...

La niña tomó los extremos de su vestido, irritada, y enseñó una discordante mancha en la tela estampada con flores. Su voz se alzó poco a poco — ¡Manchó mi vestido nuevo, papá! ¡Con chocolate!

El policía suspiró y ladeó el rostro para mirar a Daisuke.

¡El hombre tenía qué intervenir!

Por más padrino qué fuera Ken de Daiki, su padre era quién decía enmendar la situación.

Daisuke seguía conteniendo la sonrisa. Las comisuras de su boca tiraban hacia arriba y lo delataban.

Ken lo miró con evidente irritación esperando que su antiguo líder en las aventuras del digimundo comprendiese lo que tenía que hacer.

Reiko se había cruzado de brazos, terca en su posición. No iba a ceder, aún. Daiki miraba a su amiga, con tristeza.

El empresario tomó aire profundamente, conteniendose como le fue posible — Daiki, discúlpate con Reiko.

Ken tuvo ganas de golpearlo debido a que era obvio que ocultaba una carcajada.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando el pequeño Daiki asintió, girándose hacia su niña. Era notoriamente mucho menos orgulloso que su padre.

— Lo siento — Murmuró Daiki, con abatimiento. Parecía verdaderamente arrepentido.

Ichijouji vio un atisbo de duda en la expresión tozuda de la niña pero se desvaneció, casi de manera instantanea. Sí, iba a ser más terca que Miyako — Está bien — Susurró Reiko, sin cambiar la postura. Sin embargo, al alzar la mirada azul y encontrarse con los ojos de su padre, suspiró. Ella sabía que tenía que devolverle las disculpas a su amigo. Todo había sido, después de todo, un accidente. Se volvió hacia su compañero, apenada y contempló el helado rosa en el pelo castaño. No todo había sido accidental — Lamento haberte puesto crema helada de frutilla en tu cabello, Dai.

Daiki y Reiko se sonrieron, mutuamente, tras aquellas sencillas disculpas. La pelea extinta y los helados, olvidados.

Poromon y Chibimon rodaron los ojos ante la actuación de sus protegidos… Siempre terminaban igual.

Daisuke, Veemon y Wormmon contenían las carcajadas, ante tal espectáculo… Pero el empresario se detuvo cuando unos ojos azules coléricos le preguntaron que había sucedido con el pelo de Daiki. Mitsuko iba a enfadarse...

Y Ken sonrió. Después de todo, aquellas eran cosas de niños.

* * *

N/A: Otro capítulo Random! Ahora que tengo que usar ese termino en Estadística, no lo puedo evitar... :P

**HikariCaelum**, tengo que decirlo... De alguna manera, los planes que proponemos me inspiran xD

Me gustan Daiki y Reiko, los mayores de la tercera generación. Y necesitaban un poco de alegría aparte de lo que pasan en mi otro fic. Y a Miyako también, que también tiene que afrontar muchas cosas. Respecto a su trabajo, así me la imagino, discutiendo con Koushiro sobre problemas del Digimundo... :D Y Ken con su hijita se me hace una imagen adorable. Y Daisuke con otro Daisuke miniatura (? En fin, me gustó mucho esta escena.

Mientras tanto y, en un aparte, me encuentro trabajando —lentamente— en el capítulo número 28 de **Digimon Adventure: Alfa & Omega**, salen todas estas ideas sobre lo ocurrido, especialmente, en las horas de viaje que tengo de casa a la Universidad pero todavía no puedo dedicarme mucho. Quizás se haya notado mi deseo inconciente —y no tan inconciente— de que sea Domingo. No me hago responsable de ese hecho ;)

Hasta la próxima!


	4. IV: Su cielo

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Tampoco nada que sea reconocible en las siguientes líneas. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Pequeñas historias**

_**~ Su**_** cielo ~**

**Complejo de lanzamiento, Japón. 2016**

Lo retuvo contra su cuerpo, ya que jamás se había sentido tan angustiada por separarse de sus brazos, los mismos brazos que la habían retenido desde siempre.

Tuvo oportunidad de aferrarse a él en la mañana. En la noche. El día anterior y el anterior. En resumen, siempre que lo necesitó. ¿Cómo iba a ser de ahora en adelante?

Noches solitarias, días sin su compañía.

Se abrazó a él e imaginó los latidos de su corazón pese a ese armatoste que la separaba de su pecho. Sabía que en ese preciso instante, el redoble de su palpitar se debía a la adrenalina que le corría por su sistema, anticipando aquel evento esperado.

Su sueño al alcance de su mano.

"_Volveré cuando menos me esperes, mi cielo_"

Escuchó su voz a destiempo, como si después de articular las palabras, estas hubiesen entrado a la prisión de su cerebro y, que lentamente, estuviesen siendo procesadas y decodificadas.

Si no fuese porque se sentía desconectada, aturdida e impactada, podría haberle devuelto algo más que una trémula sonrisa.

Aun no podía comprender. No podía creer el sitio donde se encontraba.

Él leyó su expresión, o quiso hacerlo, por lo cual, Sora se apresuró a apartar la mirada. Sus ojos vagaron por aquel desconocido lugar que, hasta entonces, había conocido gracias a las detallas descripciones de su esposo y a las pequeña fotografías, furtivas, tomadas desde su móvil.

Pero se concentró innecesariamente en las paredes de concreto, en el tumulto de personas reunidas, en los andares apresurados, en las voces lejanas. En cualquier sonido que la ayudase a controlar aquella oleada salvaje de preocupación que se adueñaba de ella.

No quería que él supiese lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior.

La fecha que, antes, le resultaba tan lejana en el almanaque, ahora la veía tan próxima, tangible que resultaba doloroso aquel contraste inaudito.

¿Cómo no se percató que ese día, ese día de septiembre, ocurrían tantas cosas simultáneas?

Era una especie de festejo pero, al mismo tiempo, una despedida temporaria.

Se concentró en las formas de los edificios circundantes, apreciando los ángulos como si de una experta se tratase. Quizás algún ojo atento viese la angustiosa expresión que pretendía componer, la trémula sonrisa que amenazaba con borrarse y la tristeza plasmada en sus ojos color escarlata.

De todas las personas que conocía, solo dos habían llegado a interpretarla tan profundamente como para ello. Una de esas personas la conocía desde que era una niña. La otra, era quien la abrazaba en ese momento.

La plataforma era enorme, pero más grande aun era todo ese complejo en el que se hallaban sumergidos.

Todo era grande. Y ella, tan, tan pequeña.

Se sentía… Dividida. Mitad aturdida, mitad asustada. Perdida. Nerviosa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí, entre todas esas personas que iban de un lado al otro recitando términos incomprensibles, ajenos, aturdidores? ¿Por qué en ese sitio desconocido lleno de rostros desconocidos y palabras de aliento se encontraba sumida en esa angustiosa sensación que no quería abandonarla?

Por su querido _Yamato_.

Eso la hizo detenerse, serenarse y alzar la mirada.

No podía hacerle eso, no podía dejarlo partir haciéndolo sentir culpable de su angustia.

Su esposo estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño.

Ella tenía que estar allí para apoyarlo, como él había hecho desde que ella comenzó a estudiar.

Sí, habían elegido dos cosas completamente opuestas y su trabajo no era tan peculiar, pero era parte de su sueño como aquella tarea era parte del sueño de su esposo.

Después de años de perfeccionamiento estaban allí frente a lo que sería una gran e importante prueba para su relación, porque, ¡Dios! ¡Habían sido años de simuladores, de prácticas, intentos fallidos! ¡Habían sido semanas de investigación, pruebas médicas y preparación física! Después de todo eso, por fin llegaba el día en que el hombre que amaba la dejaba allí, pequeña, para partir en la inmensidad del cielo.

Nadie mejor que ella podía confirmar la ilusión silenciosa con la que su esposo había aumentado su sueño desde que todo comenzó.

Aun pese a que aquella carrera nunca había sido la más normal del mundo e incluso sus amigos parecieron estupefactos cuando Ishida les dijo lo que iba a dedicarse. Taichi, a quien Yamato le comunicó la noticia en primer lugar, incluso antes que a ella. Era notorio que Yagami se mostraba estupefacto por la novedad, pero aun así, él —como Sora— le dio todo su apoyo a ese rubio soñador que deseaba ascender más allá de la atmosfera terrestres.

¡Incluso Takeru cuando hablaba de "levantar vuelo" se refería a cosas más sensatas!

¿Por qué quería él irse al espacio?

Fue una simple palabra que retumbo en todo su cuerpo, en su mente y, también ahora, en ese silencio autoimpuesto.

_Astronauta._

Yamato Ishida la rodeó con un brazo tras decir aquellas palabras de lejana despedida, se volvió para mirarla, para atravesarla con esos orbes azules que se asemejaban al océano más profundo y marcó un beso sobre sus labios de manera imprevista.

"_Te amo"_

Lo rodeó con los brazos, acercándose a él, durante aquel contacto inesperado pero deseado. Apasionado y nostálgico.

Un beso, una despedida.

Las palabras no hacían falta. Ellos mismos se habían despedido la noche anterior, noche de insomnio para ella y descanso forzado para él.

Caricias, besos, abrazos y promesas.

Consuelo.

Intentó no llorar, intentó retenerlo pero, supo, cuando esos ojos azules la miraron de nueva cuenta que no podía permitirse influir en su decisión. Se reflejó en aquella mirada zafiro y se vio así misma, emocionada por lo que encontraba en ellos.

Ese era su sueño.

Su _primera_ misión al espacio.

O, para hablar en términos más apropiados, aquel iba a ser su primer vuelo tripulado en la nave espacial Planet-V, conocida como "_Nozomi_", con destino al espacio. Era una oportuna coincidencia.

¿El destino exacto? La Estación Espacial Internacional, una estación espacial tripulada que también funciona como un centro de investigación en la órbita terrestre, cuya administración, gestión y desarrollo está a cargo de la cooperación internacional. La NASA y otras agencias espaciales estaban contribuyendo con la de Japón para desarrollar ese proyecto único en ingeniería.

Esa nave era su _esperanza_ de que su esposo regresase con bien después de transitar en ella ocho meses. En ella y en esa Estación Espacial.

Y al pensar en esa medida de tiempo, sintió que algo le apretaba nuevamente el corazón. ¡Ocho meses! ¿Cómo había podido permitir que todo eso llegase tan lejos, que fuese tan rápido y que ahora sin preverlo o imaginarlo, él se alejase sin más?

La JAXA (_A_gencia _J_aponesa de E_x_ploración _A_eroespacial) había programado la salida para la mañana del lunes.

_Ese_ lunes. _Esa_ mañana. _Ese_ momento.

Sería la última vez que lo vería en un tiempo que le parecía abismal…

¿Por qué había deseado, de todas las carreras posibles, ser un astronauta? ¿Por qué no… maestro, médico, abogado? ¿Por qué abandonó la música?

Sonrió. Tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que sonreírle.

¿Qué más iba a hacer? ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Intentó ocultar la angustia creciente que manaba de su corazón y cuidar, además, que los ojos azules no leyesen en los suyos —porque Yamato era muy bueno para leer en sus ojos— el miedo terrible que estaba afrontando.

No lo vería en meses. ¡Meses! ¿Por qué ese hombre tenía que soñar a lo grande, de esa descabellada manera? Porque era Yamato. Ishida siempre había deseado llegar "_más lejos que nadie_"

_Lo estaba dejando partir a un destino incierto._

Una angustia creciente la carcomía cuando lo veía alejarse, con ese traje que le parecía inmenso, acompañado por la silueta de Gabumon. Ambos, disfrazados como astronautas, con los rostros de un niño en una dulcería y los cascos bajo sus brazos.

Ella se había informado, sabía que las cosas eran muy seguras, que todo —o casi— estaba calculado, que miles de profesionales se asegurarían de que ellos regresaran a la casa, sanos y salvos.

— Buena suerte — Susurró, con voz suave.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa, radiante, de esas que casi nunca regalaba.

Sin embargo, Sora fue conciente de que la sonrisa de él decaía al son de la suya.

Poco a poco, la sonrisa de Yamato abandonó su rostro hasta convertirse en una mueca.

Sintió que el corazón le palpitaba a medida que veía que ella era la responsable de aquella expresión angustiosa. Respiró hondo, y amplió su sonrisa, antes de levantar el brazo, para saludarlo.

Se quedó de pie, firme, con los brazos apretados contra el cuerpo, cuando lo vio detenerse.

Gabumon — ¡que tierno se veía Gabumon con ese enorme traje que le cubría todo el cuerpo! — observó atentamente los movimientos de Yamato.

Sora también.

Lo vio avanzar a grandes zancadas en su dirección. Lo vio romper la distancia que los separaba y casi atropellar a los inocentes que se atravesaron en su camino.

Sora parpadeó cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ella — ¿Yamato… qué? — Susurró, extrañada.

— ¿Quieres que renuncie?

No podía negar que aquella cuestión la tomó por sorpresa — _¿Qué?_

— No puedo irme, sabiendo que te dejo aquí yo… Puedo hacerlo, me quedaré y…

Era sensible bajo toda esa apariencia.

Levantó la mano y la acarició la cara con ternura. — Quiero que cumplas tu sueño, Yamato Ishida.

Como diría cierto personaje de una película animada: _Al infinito y más allá._

— _Sora…_

Pese a que lo intentó, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas _— _Tienes que hacerlo. Lo has deseado… Quieres conquistar el cielo…

Ishida marcó una sonrisa de lado en su atractivo rostro — Pensé que ya tenía el cielo…

Le sonrió, sujetando su rostro con sus manos y marcando un beso en sus labios. Fugaz, suave — Lo tienes. Pero hay otro que te espera… Cuando lo conquistes, no olvides que _yo_ te estaré esperando…

— ¡Yamato! — Escucharon la voz de Gabumon a lo lejos e Ishida se giró hacia su compañero digital para hacerle un gesto, con la intención que tuviese paciencia.

Sora lo empujó — Anda, tienes que irte. Es tu gran día, Yamato.

— Espérame, Sora.

Supo a que se refería. A esperarlo para luego, avanzar juntos.

— Lo haré — Movió los labios, porque sentía que si hablaba, la voz iba a quebrársele. _"Te amo"_

Yamato esbozó una última sonrisa, saludandola, antes de darle finalmente la espalda y avanzar, con Gabumon hacia "_Nozomi_".

Eran tres tripulantes humanos y un digimon.

Un suceso verdaderamente histórico en un día memorable.

— Vámonos de aquí, Sora — Susurró una voz cálida. Sora se giró y vio a su cuñado, Takeru, esbozándole una sonrisa — Los reporteros no tardarán en invadir este lugar. Estarás a su merced y no creo que tengas capacidades suficientes para escapar. Los digimon están fuera.

Asintió pero volvió los ojos hacia el lugar por donde se había marchado su esposo — Voy a echarlo de menos.

El escritor mantuvo su sonrisa imperturbable mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. A la pelirroja le daba gracia pensar que ese hombre atractivo que ahora la abrazaba había sido un niño dulzón de ojos llorosos. Desde siempre, había adorado a Takeru como a un hermanito pequeño. Ahora, ese pequeño había crecido y cuidaba de ella... Ese era Takeru.

— Él también, ya lo sabes. No importa donde se encuentre, sí aquí o en el espacio exterior. Sea donde sea, tú eres _su_ cielo. — Sonrió, burlón, antes de agregar: — Además, no olvides que viaja en "_Nozomi_". — Se rió de sus palabras, de las coincidencias — Este es un día memorable…

La antigua portadora del amor parpadeó, confundida y luego sonrió. Takeru puso sus pensamientos en palabras. Él era un experto en eso — Tienes razón.

Ambos alzaron la vista hacia la nave.

El cielo resplandecía bajo el fulgor del sol, la nave espacial se alzaba imponente entre los edificios y plataformas del complejo de despegue del cual saldría.

Aquel día, de verdad, era un día memorable.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Una nueva y corta historia sobre los elegidos. Esta vez, Sora y Yamato.

Ok, este capítulo me gustó escribirlo, aunque no se cual fue el resultado final. Nunca conocí a ningún astronauta así que no tengo ni idea de que sucede en los momentos previos al despegue.

El complejo existe, JAXA existe, sí, y esas son las siglas que lo representan y, como curiosidad también una zonda llamada "Nozomi" (_esperanza_) Me pareció graciosa la coincidencia así que la use para mis propios fines xDD Em... Creo que eso es todo. Ya saben, nada de esto es mío.

Hasta la próxima!


	5. V: De Sustos Ÿ siestas

_El mun__do y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, aún... Sólo las personalidades y nombres de los pequeños hijos de los elegidos._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane.

**Saori y Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijos de Sora y Yamato.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael.  
**  
****Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko.

**Reiko, Ozamu y Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijos de Miyako y Ken.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru.

**Makoto y Kazuma Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko

* * *

**Pequeñas historias**

**~ De sustos y siestas ~**

**Residencia Takaishi, 2018**

Hikari parpadeó, extrañada cuando se percató de que el silencio la envolvía de una manera que le resultaba antinatural. Era un contraste extraño porque cuando se había marchado, recordaba claramente los gimoteos de sus hijos y las palabras de Takeru flotando en el aire.

Ese silencio era tranquilo. Demasiado, para ella. No debería ser así, porque en realidad aquel ambiente era pacífico. Pero quizás, era demasiado.

Desde que se había decidido a seguir con su carrera como maestra —había creído que era un sueño infantil durante un tiempo— aprendió que le encantaban los niños y verlos en su propio ambiente, risas, juegos, diversión. Le gustaba poder disfrutar con ellos esa tranquilidad que, de pequeña, nunca tuvo. Porque cuando era pequeña era enfermiza, pasaba días en cama, alejada de todo. Cuando era pequeña se sentía sola —especialmente al ver que su hermano siempre tenía actividades que a ella le prohibía su salud— y pensó que le gustaría ayudar a que nadie se sintiese así.

Noriko, la antigua portadora de la semilla de la oscuridad era su compañera de trabajo y le permitía compartir su pasión.

Si, le gustaba ver ese brillo emocionado en esos ojos inocentes cuando descubrían algo nuevo, algo único, un saber que antes ignoraban pero que para ellos se volvía maravilloso. Los pequeños que ven todo tan claro que resulta, a sus ojos, incomprensible el mundo de los problemas adultos. Lo veía siempre en su pequeña consentida, Yami Aino — hija de un colega de Taichi, Toji Terada, y había adoptado el apellido materno— que apenas tenía cuatro años y estaba afrontando la separación de sus padres. Le recordaba la historia de su adorado Takeru.

Quizás por toda esa convivencia con los pequeños, le resultaba extraño que el silencio fuese el principal sonido de su hogar.

Sonrió, nostálgica, creyendo escuchar por un momento las risas de su hermano inundar el ambiente con esa fuerza tan suya que no podía evitar sumarse a él. Su querido Taichi… Ese día lo encontraba más abatido que siempre, pero no era para menos. Se acercaba una fecha muy importante y triste a la vez. Era el primer año de su pequeño, y, también, el primer aniversario de la muerte de su amable esposa. Por eso había ido a visitarlo ese día y, aunque, había preferido quedarse con él, tuvo que obligarse así misma a dejarlo cuando él se lo pidió.

Le debía tantas cosas…

Ladeó el rostro, ligeramente, en dirección a la habitación donde residían sus mellizos —de escasos tres años— y contempló la puerta cerrada del cuarto.

Le resulto raro.

En general, ellos dejaban la puerta abierta para controlar lo que estuviesen haciendo esos dos pequeños traviesos. O, más bien, lo que el rubio le estuviese intentando convencer de hacer al otro. Tsubasa tendría toda la imaginación Takaishi, al parecer.

Contempló, durante un instante, la pila de cuadernos —todos de diversos colores o varios motivos— que estaba en la mesa, esperándola. Todos cuadernos de sus alumnos. Los había dejado apilados allí desde que se marchó a casa de su hermano. Decidió que podían esperar un poco más para ser corregidos, después de todo, estaban en vacaciones y caminó lentamente hacia la oficina de Takeru.

El pobre debería haber agotado a los niños para que no hiciesen ruido cuando ella regresase a la casa…

Y eso que, por fin, había logrado inspirarse con la historia que estaba escribiendo. Era un gran esposo y un gran padre…

Golpeó la puerta suavemente, primero con dulzura y luego con impaciencia hasta que apareció, en el umbral, la atractiva y gallarda figura de su esposo.

— ¿Hikari? ¿Qué sucede? — Inquirió, con extrañeza.

La mujer parpadeó, confundida. De todas las bienvenidas que imaginaba, no esperaba esa. Recordó, momentáneamente, que Takeru había sonado igual de distraído cuando ella se despidió.

— Has salido de este cuarto, Takeru, después del almuerzo… ¿verdad?

Lo cierto era que, aunque a veces no comprendía sus cambios y no sabía sí debía estar celosa o no de su profesión ya que parecía ser infinitamente más entusiasta con los libros que con muchas cosas, estaba feliz por él. Siempre había sido una persona enamorada del arte y apreciaba todas las expresiones de ella.

Y Takeru tenía un talento especial, ya que sus palabras, sus frases...

Todas sus composiciones la transportaban, la sumergían y pintaban en su mente escenas coloridas, le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas o simplemente hacían brotar sonrisas de sus labios.

Aunque, por todo, había tenido que aprender a convivir con el lado artístico de Takaishi.

El antiguo portador de la esperanza resopló ante aquella pregunta. ¡Eso no era importante en ese momento! Trató de sonar amable cuando volvió a hablar: — Te amo, cariño, pero ¿puedes irte?

Su esposa levantó las cejas, con incredulidad — ¿Qué?

— Lo se, lo se. — Takeru comenzó a cerrar la puerta de su estudio, casi haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de ella, aturdida, y siguió hablando: — Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo y estará listo. Es el capítulo... Me ha llevado más de lo que necesitaba y… — Mientras hablaba, él comenzó a empujarla hacia atrás, completamente fuera del estudio.

Hikari se mostró indignada de repente. ¿Acaso… Acaso su adorado esposo no había salido de su estudio desde que ella se fue?

— Takeru — Susurró, antes de permitir qué su esposo se encerrase de nuevo en su propio mundo. Bloqueó el armazón de la puerta, para sorpresa de él — ¿Dónde están los niños?

Takaishi abrió los ojos como platos, ante esa pregunta inesperada — ¿_Q-Qué_?

— Te dije que iría a ver a Taichi unos momentos… Te pedí que los vigilaras, Takeru… — Le recordó la educadora, con cansancio, cerrando los ojos.

Sintió una punzada de molestia que crecía, entremezclándose con la preocupación.

Vagamente, la mente del escritor comenzó a procesar la información y a recordar ese episodio que relataba su esposa… ¡Maldición! ¡Sí!

Tragó saliva antes de hablar— C-Cariño, bien… Sabes que, a veces, no escucho cuando…

Los ojos de Hikari Yagami se abrieron al máximo. En el fondo de sus ojos cobrizos, Takeru vio que se encendía la chispa de la furia, esa chispa que nadie, absolutamente NADIE, debería conocer — ¡TAKAISHI!

Sí, había cosas de su adorado Takeru que había aprendido a aceptar con los años.

Tenía sus momentos de inspiración y era mejor no interrumpirlos. Podían llegar en momento extrañísimos —como en medio de la noche, cuando ambos se recostaban al final del día o en medio de la cena, o, peor aún cuando ella encontraba unos minutos para dedicarle a él— pero era mejor dejar que fluyesen. Tampoco comenzaba a escribir sino tenía él título de antemano —aunque sea uno provisorio— porque sentía que faltaba la esencia del escrito. Tenía la costumbre compulsiva de hacer que él programa cuente los caracteres de la obra nada más terminar.

Y sólo le permitía a ella que los leyese desde su ordenador siempre y cuando no tocase nada.

Pero… Le había pedido que vigilase a los niños… ¡Un par de horas!

— ¡Lo siento! Yo… Le pedí a Patamon y Gatomon que los cuidasen mientras… Escribía el último capítulo de… _Pasiones_… Estaba inspirado y… — Mientras hablaba, el escritor comenzó a temer realmente por su vida, ya que su adorable y tierna amada lo estaba mirando como si quisiese asesinarlo y deshacerse luego de su cadáver en un bosque…

Hikari abrió los ojos como platos, incapaz de asimilar correctamente todas esas cosas que le estaban diciendo.

El hombre sintió que las manos le sudaban pero suspiró con alivio cuando vio que ella cerraba los ojos, procurando calmarse. La maestra respiró profundamente dos veces y luego, volvió a enfocar su mirada en los mares zafiros que inundaban los ojos de Takeru.

— ¿Y… dónde están Patamon y Gatomon? — Inquirió ella, apretando los dientes, aunque ya más serena.

Tenía que admitir que esa noticia la había aliviado, y mucho. Gatomon sería responsable, ella cuidaría bien a sus pequeños y a Patamon…

Takeru miró hacia atrás, en su estudio y se tocó la nuca. Su compañero y la compañera de Hikari habían comentado algo que iban a hacer con los niños…

_¿Qué era? _

— Yo… No…

Pero eso rebasó su paciencia. — ¡**TAKERU TAKAISHI**! ¡MÁS VALE QUE HAGAS APARECER A LOS NIÑOS O SINO TE JURO QUE…!

Un sonido los llamó la atención.

Tres golpes suaves en la entrada los alertaron y fue Takeru el primero en reaccionar para abrir la puerta. Parpadeó, confundido y, luego, agradecido cuando un rostro familiar apareció en su visión.

Respiró, aliviado, con aquella nebulosa sensación adueñándose de su sistema. Abrió los brazos cuando vio que ese pequeño movía las manitos en su dirección a la par que gritaba: _¡PAPI!_

Koichi, con su cabello castaño y ojos cobrizos, tan parecido a su amada que era innegable la existencia del lado Yagami.

Se sorprendió aun más al ver que Patamon estaba transformado en Angemon y era el que cargaba a su hijo. — Lo siento, Takeru. Se nos hizo tarde… Vimos a Hikari venir y… — Pero el ángel hizo súbito silencio al ver la figura de la castaña, que en ese momento enarcaba una ceja.

— ¿Cómo? — Inquirió la educadora, saltando a los brazos del digimon alado para atrapar al rubio que estaba en ellos. Tsubasa, tan rubio, tan Takeru que cuando lo veía con aquel gorro blanco —como en ese instante— pensaba que había retrocedido años en el tiempo.

— Quiero decir… Se nos hizo tarde y no nos dimos cuenta de que había pasado la hora que nos indicaste — Comentó, nervioso.

Angemon, llevaba en sus brazos también a su otro hijo. El pequeño niño de cabellos rubios respiraba acompasadamente, aferrándose a Tokomon, aunque era más que claro que era el ángel quien los cargaba a ambos.

— Están a salvo Hikari — Musitó Gatomon, para aliviar a su compañera que se veía pálida — Cuidamos bien de ellos…

— Koichi tenía sueño — Indicó Angemon, con esa voz formal que lo caracterizaba. Aunque había una indudable pizca de ternura en ella — Takeru nos había pedido que lo hiciéramos dormir…

— Y Tsubasa lloraba mucho — Comentó, acoplándose al relato de su acompañante, Gatomon, que cargaba a Nyaramon, saltaba al suelo luego de haber sido llevada también por su amigo.

Ella veía cumplida una predicción que había hecho hacia mucho tiempo, en una situación tan diferente que le resultaba surrealista _"Terminaremos cambiando pañales…"_

— Así que tuvimos que improvisar… — Terminó el compañero de Takeru

— Los sacaron… a volar… ¿Para que durmiesen? — La educadora no sabía que decir aunque era claro que el paseo había resultado, para Tsubasa al menos.

Koichi bostezó en los brazos de su padre y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Soltó un suspiro enternecedor y Takeru sintió un inexplicable alivio al verlo a punto de caer rendido al mundo de los sueños…

Una calidez inmediata se adueñó de su corazón al ver el rostro de Koichi. Uno de sus valiosos tesoros… Se prometió jamás volver a dejarlo ir así.

— Sí — Replicó Gatomon — De verdad no sé como lo consigues. Convivir con niños tanto tiempo… Dos ya querían volvernos locos.

Angemon asintió a las palabras de su compañera y, entonces, al ver que ambos niños estaban a salvo en los brazos de sus padres, regresó a ser Patamon.

— Ahora, estamos cansados — Bostezó la felina, y la pequeña Nyaramon se contagió del bostezo — Vamos a dormir.

Patamon asintió, y atinó a volar hacia la cabeza de Takeru, para dejarse caer allí, como había hecho desde siempre.

— Espero que hayas terminado tu capítulo, Takeru — Musitó el digimon de la esperanza.

La puerta de la entrada se cerró y los esposos se quedaron en profundo silencio mientras pensaban en que aquello no iba a volver a repetirse mientras viviesen.

Esa era la única y verdadera certeza… No iba a volver a repetirse.

Claro que tenían dos motivos distintos. Hikari iba a asegurarse de contratar una niñera la próxima vez que tuviese que ausentarse y Takeru estaba comenzando a temer por su vida y no le gustaba temer por su vida… Ni tampoco ver a su dulce Hikari deseando matarlo.

Sin poder contenerse, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la educadora.

Hikari ya no se veía enfadada. Tampoco asustado. La palabra exacta era _estupefacta_.

— Después de un susto así, lo mejor es tomar una siesta… ¿verdad? — Propuso el hombre, de manera imprevista. La mirada furibunda de su amada que le indicaba que las cosas no iban a quedar así. Sí, ya sabía que había precipitado conclusiones — ¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo y que estas muy, muy hermosa?

La antigua portadora de la luz sintió que las comisuras de sus labios tiraban hacia arriba, pero la mirada de sus ojos no varió — Yo también te amo — Susurró — Pero dormirás en el sofá…

* * *

N/A: Ah, es para recordarme a mi misma no postergar mis responsabilidades.


	6. VI: La aventura de Vivir

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Pequeñas historias  
****~ La aventura de vivir ~**

**Odaiba, Japón. 2018**

_Koushiro, estoy embarazada_.

Todo su ser había sentido alarma cuando Tomoyo Fujiwara —su esposa— pronunció esa frase que encerraba uno de sus deseos más grandes y uno de sus mayores temores.

_Tener un hijo. _

Era algo natural, al menos para la mayoría. Era cumplir un patrón, ¿no? _Nacer-crecer-enamorarse-formar una familia. _

Ese era el esquema básico que todos pretendía llevar a cabo en algún momento de su vida. El orden de los factores —la mayoría— no afectaba el producto, el deseo final: una familia.

Hijos.

_Hijos. _

Él y Tomoyo nunca habían hablado al respecto, nunca habían tomado la decisión de tener hijos de manera explícita. No se habían sentado a platicar al respecto ni en sus desayunos compartidos ni en las cenas románticas.

Aunque era lógico que ella quisiese tenerlo... ¿_cierto_?

Ella, que era tan inteligente, amorosa, brillante y que pese a ello no dejaba su dulzura a un lado, sí había soñado con tener hijos. Se lo había comentado y Koushiro lo había catalogado como un deseo…

Un proyecto a futuro.

¿Por qué el futuro estaba _tan cerca_, entonces?

Él también quería tener hijos.

_Pero_... Argh, _pero_…

¡Con todo lo que odiaba ver esas cuatro letras juntas conformando esa condición única para continuar con un diálogo!

Odiaba los _"pero"_ ya que influían mucho en las explicaciones.

Las cortaban, las truncaban y la disolvían a su antojo.

En ese caso, sin embargo, su "pero" era justificado. Tenía 28 años, sí, y estaba felizmente casado con una mujer a la que amaba... ¿no?

Aparentemente también tenían las condiciones físicas —si ella estaba embarazada y él era su esposo… ¿las tenía, no? — pero no estaba psíquicamente preparado para tener un hijo.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios. No solía beber y menos aún para emborracharse. Lo consideraba bastante estúpido en la mayoría de los casos. Infantil e inútil. Esa era una de las cosas que le había reprochado a su mejor amigo cuando era más joven. Sentía que no podía esperar menos que un regaño de su parte —Taichi no escatimaba en detalles— por haber querido obrar como la lógica y haber terminado comportándose como un idiota.

Sonrió, conciente de que era capaz de hilvanar hechos y razonamientos. No estaba ebrio, aun. De hecho, apenas y se sentía mareado.

Quiso sentirse orgulloso de su avance pero se sentía más tonto.

En sus comienzos, no tenía mucha tolerancia a las bebidas alcohólicas y eso es muy peligroso cuando tus mejores amigos de apellidan Yagami e Ishida. Taichi y Yamato habían sido malas influencias en su juventud…

¡Por suerte _él_ los había llevado al camino _correcto_! Él, con la antorcha del conocimiento para iluminar el camino de la oscura ignorancia… ¡Ja! Incluso en su mente, eso sonaba ridículo.

¿Por qué nadie lo golpeaba para hacerlo entrar en razón?

Tal vez pensasen que él no necesitaba un empujón para hacer lo correcto, o tal vez quien no se daba cuenta de que nadie sabía donde estaba para darle el empujón era él que se había marchado de su oficina sin mediar palabras con nadie.

Que confuso era todo en su mente.

Los sonidos aturdían y la luz resultaba molesta para sus ojos quejumbrosos.

Y aún no había terminado la primera botella. ¡_Maldición_!

Envidiaba la resistencia de sus amigos al alcohol. Él no tenía ninguna. Apuró todo el líquido hacia su boca y degustó su sabor antes de que le quemase la garganta de manera involuntaria.

Puso el dinero sobre la barra, conciente de que sino se marchaba iba a hacer el ridículo...

Apartó la silla, moviéndola hacia atrás y frunció el ceño.

Entonces, se tambaleó.

— Oye, ¿estás bien?

Cabeceó de manera afirmativa, sin saber quien le había hablado y avanzó hacia la salida del bar con toda la entereza que pudo, procurando que no se notase su estado de ebriedad.

Unos ojos llorosos color miel brillaron en sus pensamientos.

_Yo... Yo… No se como sucedió... Te prometo que... No sé que… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Estoy embarazada..._

La primera vez que ocurrió había sentido que todo su mundo se ponía de cabeza, que la tierra dejaba de girar en su orbita y la gravedad hacia que los cimientos del mundo perdiesen su eje. Claro que la primera vez que estuvo a punto de ser padre era más inexperto, más joven.

Llegó a la acera y se recargó contra uno de los postes que estaban en la esquina.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, agotado, un manojo de nervios.

Odaiba estaba iluminada con luces artificiales y las estrellas.

¿Que hora era? ¡Quién lo sabía! ¡A quién le importaba!

Una persona — ¿hombre o mujer? — se compadeció de él y le pidió un auto para que lo llevase a su hogar.

Pero en cuanto la puerta del vehículo se cerró, Izumi dijo otra dirección.

No le apetecía volver a su casa... No quería enfrentarse a la realidad. Ojala tuviese consigo su ordenador, porque no soportaba escuchar los ecos de sus pensamientos. Ojala tuviese diez años y navegar en Internet fuese suficiente.

Se recriminó por su cobardía cuando le indicó al conductor el sitio al que iría.

Sin embargo, no tenía otro sitio que decir.

Esperaba que su amigo lo recibiese, sin importar la hora y que... Tuviese alguna conexión a Internet.

No podía soportarlo...

_La señorita Tachikawa acaba de perder al bebé... Lo lamento._

La voz del médico sonó diáfana en sus memorias, casi ausente e impersonal. Recordó el momento de angustia que siguió a esa declaración y, luego, aquella separación traumática… Lejana.

La había superado. Había superado el haber perdido a Mimi en ese entonces… No había superado el haber perdido a su hijo.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y parpadeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la sensación.

No se sentía mal por efecto del alcohol.

No, eso no sería tan grave.

Se sentía mal por ser un cobarde, un idiota y no saber que hacer en esos momentos...

Parecía un niño asustado y no un respetable científico de veintitantos años.

¿Que diría su madre sí lo viese? Yoshie le sonreiría con paciencia y lo invitaría a platicar. Nunca le reprocharía nada. Nunca lo hizo... Ni siquiera cuando dejó embarazada a Mimi y ellos eran muy jóvenes. En ese entonces, algo había ocurrido sin que ellos comprendiesen el modo exacto en el que ocurrió. Eran jóvenes, faltos de experiencia, con hormonas… Y ¿algo más? Creía no recordar que otros factores se sumaron a esa situación.

— Aquí estamos señor, donde usted dijo — Indicó el conductor del vehículo cuando se detuvieron.

Koushiro asintió y le pagó con todo el dinero que tenía. O _casi_.

No recordaba exactamente cuanto llevaba en su billetera pero estaba seguro de que sería suficiente.

Abrió la puerta del auto y se detuvo un instante frente al enorme edificio.

Se concentró en su estructura, en su forma y en la manera que se veía a esas horas de la noche. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, así que no era difícil adivinar que era muy tarde en esa velada nocturna. O era demasiado temprano en la madrugada.

Todo dependía de la manera en la que se veía.

Siempre, todo dependía de la manera en la que las cosas se veían.

Avanzó de forma automática, encaminándose hacia su destino casi de manera inconciente. No era para menos porque conocía el lugar hacia el cual se dirigía.

Y suspiró, nervioso, cuando llegó.

¿Que hora sería? ¿Estaría en casa su amigo? ¿Querría escucharlo?

Levantó el brazo por impulso y dio un ligero golpe en la madera.

Repitió la misma acción dos veces más antes de que un rostro —medio adormilado, medio enfadado— lo recibiese. La figura se recortó contra el umbral de la puerta y la luz que llegaba desde la casa delineaba la silueta del hombre.

Taichi Yagami seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Vestía su pijama y tenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Koushiro lamentó, repentinamente, su decisión.

Había olvidado que Taichi ya era padre...

— Yo... Eh... No se que hago aquí — Pretendió excusarse pero la mano libre de su amigo le impidió que se marchase.

El rostro del embajador era serio — Nada de eso, entra.

— Es tarde... Y...

— Entra, Izumi — Ordenó, y jaló de su camisa para que no se quedase en el umbral de la puerta. — Hablaré a Yamato. Ha salido a buscarte...

Tuvo que obedecer a la fuerza ejercida y trastabilló al entrar.

Se quitó torpemente los zapatos y siguió a Taichi, casi sin notarlo.

La cómoda casa de su amigo le dio la bienvenida...

— No quise preocuparlos. Yo...

— Con ese cuento a otra persona — Lo cortó el castaño y le dirigió una mirada fugaz mientras apartaba una de las sillas que enfrentaban a la pequeña mesa que ocupaba gran parte de la sala — Ahora, tú y yo vamos a tener una seria plática.

— De acuerdo, jefe. — Refunfuñó.

Taichi soltó un suspiro y, luego, una carcajada — No seas gruñón, Kou. No te queda.

Se cruzó de brazos y sintió su piel fría al hacer contacto con sus manos. Se estremeció — ¿Por qué Yamato fue a buscarme?

— Porque habías desaparecido — Explicó el antiguo portador del valor y soltó un nuevo resoplido — Son las dos de la mañana, Kou. Te hemos estado buscando durante horas…

— Estuve en el digimundo…

— Fueron Tentomon y tu esposa con su compañero Chapumon los que nos contactaron. Él nos dijo que los habías dejado en el digimundo porque necesitabas estar solo… — Comentó el mayor de los Yagami, examinándolo con atención — Deberías contestar tu D—terminal. Habrías ahorrado la angustia de tu esposa…

Eso hizo que se sintiese fatal. Causarle penas a Tomoyo, a su dulce Tomoyo ¡lo que le faltaba! — Yo… No pensé

— Vaya, eso si que es raro — Koushiro levantó la mirada, para fulminar a su mejor amigo.

— No uses ese tono burlesco conmigo — Ordenó, con molestia.

Le recordaba una época que no quería traer a su memoria.

Taichi se rió entredientes — Llegas a mi casa a las dos de la madrugada, desaparecido durante horas y apestando a alcohol… ¿Y me vas a decir como tengo que tratarte…? — Koushiro se sintió avergonzado, y se encogió en el asiento, como si fuese un niño al que acaban de regañar. Era difícil discutir con Yagami cuando sonaba tan… lógico — Kou, ¿Cuál es el problema?

— No hay problema.

Vio que Taichi arrastraba la silla y se sentaba frente a él, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

El castaño movió sus brazos, para acomodarse y Koushiro pudo ver el rostro del pequeño Taiyo Yagami, que contaba con seis meses de vida. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, envuelto en una manta de color azul con estrellas doradas.

Se sorprendió de ver lo grande que se encontraba —no lo había visto en que… ¿semanas? — y lo pacífico que se veía su rostro al descansar.

— ¿Es precioso, no? — Musitó Taichi, con ternura, al reparar donde se centraba la mirada de Koushiro.

Soltó el aire que, no supo, estaba reteniendo — Es idéntico a ti…

— Exactamente — Se rió el hombre, pero meció al niño en sus brazos cuando se removió, amenazando con despertarse — Tiene un sueño muy profundo, pero le gusta dormir en mis brazos… Hikari dice que voy a terminar malcriándolo… Así que aprovecho cuando ella no está para regañarme…

Se sintió extraño al contemplar aquella escena y bajó la mirada, centrándose en la mesa. — Tomoyo está embarazada

Taichi apartó la mirada de su hijo y clavó los orbes chocolate en los ojos de su amigo pelirrojo.

Koushiro se sobresaltó cuando sintió una palmada en su antebrazo y tardó en registrar el orden de los acontecimientos. Fue conciente de que Taichi lo había palmeado justo cuando miró la sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

— ¡Felicidades! — Tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una exclamación y despertar al bebé — Primero Sora y Yamato. Luego, tú. — Se reprimió para no mencionar a Mimi, porque sospechaba que usar ese nombre detonaría lo que Koushiro quería evitar. Lo cierto era que ella también estaba embarazada — Taiyo tendrá con quien jugar, al parecer… Y eso que ya tiene a Ozamu Ichijouji…

— Tengo miedo.

Taichi hizo silencio de manera abrupta y luego, soltó un suspiro — No me extraña… ¿Quieres que prepare un café? No voy a hablar con ningún científico borracho a estas horas de la madrugada…

Koushiro esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, quedamente. No iba a comentar que no estaba borracho y que era plenamente dueño de sus facultades mentales. Sus ojos se deslizaron, de manera inconciente, hacia el bebé que estaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

— Taichi…

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Dio un respingo por la sorpresa. No, no había estado planeando eso. Al contrario, iba a preguntarle sino quería recostar al niño para que estuviese más cómodo en su cama. O algo así…

— Yo…

— No puedo preparar el café con un brazo y golpearte. Agumon está dormido y no iré a despertarlo. Es insoportable cuando se despierta sin dormir sus diez horas necesarias. Si lo cargas, te vas a salvar de uno de tus destinos… — Indicó él y sonrió al elegido del conocimiento — Además, conviene que vayas preparándote, Kou.

Dubitativo, Izumi tuvo que sincerarse con su amigo. Generalmente, se sinceraba más con Taichi que con cualquier persona. Él y Miyako se habían convertido en constantes confidentes desde hacia muchos años — Solo he cargado a Ozamu una vez y… Miyako…

Era vergonzoso recordar que su ahijado había corrido el riesgo de caerse entre sus brazos de no haber sido porque su madre estuvo al pendiente de eso en el primer momento.

Taichi le dio otra palmada, esta vez, mostrándole una sonrisa alentadora.

— Confío en ti. Vamos… Lo harás bien.

Torpemente, el científico formó una especie de cuna con sus brazos y Taichi colocó el cuerpo del pequeño entre ellos con sumo cuidado. El bebé soltó un suspiro, se removió —haciendo que Izumi se alterase un poco— y luego volvió a quedarse quieto.

Vio que no solamente se parecía a su amigo. Era su viva imagen. Sin duda, los el ADN Yagami dominaba en esa genética. Lo observó detalladamente, absorbiendo su gesto pacífico y se sorprendió sonriendo cuando una pequeña manito se aferró a la tela de su remera.

Era tan pequeño, tan frágil… Y le provocaba tanto miedo el dañar a una criaturita tan inocente.

Se quedó inmóvil, prendado de la imagen del pequeño e imaginándose los posibles rostros que tendría su hijo… ¿Cómo sería? ¿Cuánto pesaría? ¿Qué día nacería? Tomoyo no había podido darle detalles —él había huido antes de que ella tuviese oportunidad— y ahora su mente estaba llena de incógnitas.

No fue conciente de que se había quedado en silencio, contemplando al pequeño Yagami, sino hasta que algunos sonidos lo devolvieron a la realidad. Taichi colocó una taza blanca —y lisa— delante de él. El aroma a café inundo sus sentidos y lo recibió con una sonrisa. Le hacia falta una dosis de cafeína.

— Te hará bien para que entres en calor — Comentó el embajador del digimundo y luego alzó su propia taza color verde oscuro — Y para mí, algo más fuerte. Ya sabes, hacer dormir a Taiyo es más difícil de lo que parece… Tengo que mantenerme despierto para mañana si vamos a tener una gran charla…

— Has hecho un gran trabajo… — Musitó, casi sin pensar. El niño dormía profundamente.

— Gracias. Y… Creo que tendré que ponerme celoso — Informó el antiguo líder de los niños elegidos. Una sonrisa asomó en la comisura de los labios — Contigo es con el único que se ha quedado dormido. Generalmente cuando lo dejo en otra parte, abre los ojos…

— Taichi — Interrumpió Koushiro la diatriba del mayor — Necesitaba hablar contigo…

Yagami cerró sus manos alrededor de la taza y asintió — Eso supuse cuando tocaste mi puerta…

— Tomoyo… Está embarazada y tengo miedo de…

¡Maldición! ¿Nunca iba a superar sus barreras para hablar con alguien?

— ¿de perderlo? — Inquirió Yagami — Kou…

— Cuando Mimi quedó embarazada… — Comenzó a decir, rememorando aquello que lo atormentaba, que le dolía, que aun seguía lastimándolo. — Yo… Cuando ella… No supe que hacer.

— Tenían diecisiete años, Koushiro… Eran niños.

— Sí, pero íbamos a tener un bebé. Hoy tendría once años… Si yo… Si hubiese ido con ella…

Taichi resopló, quedamente.

Cuando una persona como Koushiro tenía un problema, pretendía olvidarlo.

Era una especie de mecanismo de defensa que separaba lo que deseaba tener presente de lo que quería dejar atrás.

El problema era que, por supuesto, aquello que lo atormentaba no se iba nunca. Permanecía oculto a la espera de rebelarse.

— ¿De que tienes miedo, en realidad?

Se tomó un segundo antes de contestar. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente — De todo. De perder a mi hijo, de que nazca, de no ser un buen padre, de no saber que hacer… De herir a Tomoyo, de hacerla sentir abandonada como ocurrió con Mimi… De no saber como cargarlo, de no saber que hacer cuando llore… ¿Y si hago algo mal? ¿Y si soy un mal padre? ¿Y si…?

Le sorprendió ver a Taichi con una media sonrisa en el rostro — Koushiro Izumi, tu que eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, por no decir la más inteligente y hacer crecer tu ego… Dime algo; ¿tu sabía que métodos utilizar para salir adelante luego de todos los obstáculos que pasamos? No, ¿verdad? ¿Conocías las respuestas a cada una de las cosas que se nos fueron presentando en la vida? Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe la solución de un problema hasta que tiene que enfrentarse a él. Ni tú, ni yo, nadie. — Volvió a palmearle el hombro — Lo siento amigo, pero tendrás que crear tu propio camino… Tus propias respuestas te esperan, pero no vendrán a ti porque son cosas que no se aprenden sino hasta que ocurren…

Le sorprendió oír a su amigo decirle aquellas cosas, sí.

Y tuvo que aceptar la veracidad que había en ellas.

— Pero…

— Mimi y tú tuvieron una experiencia terrible. Eran muy jóvenes, los dos. No puedo decirte que habría sentido en tu lugar porque no lo viví… Sin embargo, ¿piensas que no tengo miedo? Kou, en tus brazos tienes lo más valioso de mi vida… ¿Piensas que sé lo que estoy haciendo? Pues, déjame decirte que: ¡no tengo idea! Tengo miedo de equivocarme aunque sé que lo haré. Si fuese perfecto… Me hubiese ahorrado miles de problemas, ¿no? Pero tengo a muchas personas que me ayudan. Mi hermana y mi cuñadito rubio, por ejemplo. Ese par de inconcientes que tienen ya dos ángeles endemoniados en este mundo me han dado consejos, me han… "asesorado" pero Taiyo es mi hijo y quiero que sea feliz. Eso es lo que importa… Yo…

Taichi suspiró, dejando de hablar de manera momentánea. Parecía estar buscando la manera de conectar sus ideas y exponerlas.

— Yo siempre viviré con la carga de Ayane en mi conciencia, ¿sabes? La veré en mi hijo y siempre voy a lamentar que ella no estuviese allí para sostenerle la mano ni para regalarle todos los momentos que me dedicó a mí. Esos momentos, nuestro hijo se los merece mucho más… Puedo asegurarte que cuando ella me dejó, si tuve miedo. Mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar… Sin embargo, le prometí que iba a ser fuerte por los dos… Sé que es perder a alguien, Kou. Sé que te duele la posibilidad de que tus ilusiones se rompan como frágil cristal…

— Lo lamento… No quise…

Pero el embajador le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que lo dejase terminar — Es normal que tengas miedo, Kou. De todas formas, sabes lo que dicen… _Caminante_, _se hace el camino al andar._ No estás solo, creo que no debo decírtelo… Nos tienes a nosotros. A todos… Te ayudaremos a avanzar, te empujaré si lo necesitas… Y Yamato te mandará a Marte cuando hagas alguna tontería como la de hoy. Ya estás advertido. ¡Tienes a Sora! ¿Crees que hay alguien que no pueda darte consejos de maternidad? ¿Miyako? ¡Tiene dos hijos! ¿Hikari? Otra que tiene un par de vástagos para aconsejarte… Y tienes a Tomoyo. La tienes a tu lado, no la alejes de ti.

Por más raro que sonase, Koushiro sabía que él tenía razón. Por eso le gustaba, desde que tenía memoria, ir con Taichi al haber perdido su rumbo, cuando no tenía idea de que camino que seguir y se encontraba perdido. Taichi Yagami siempre había sabido como guiarlo...

O, al menos, iluminarle las ideas.

Sonrió.

— Gracias por el café

Yagami comprendió que ese iba a ser el final de la plática. Entendió también que Koushiro Izumi no le estaba agradeciendo realmente por el café que ni siquiera había comenzado a beber.

— De nada

Comprendió que Kou había encontrado, al menos, un poco de paz.

Esos ojos oscuros como el azabache se lo demostraron cuando lo contemplaron.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y el silencio consumió aquella velada.

— Tengo que ir a casa… — Musitó, repentinamente el pelirrojo.

Taichi asintió — Sí, y tendrás que aceptar todos los regaños que recibas…

— Así lo haré…

No se molestó siquiera en mirar el reloj. Sabía que era tarde y que quizás dormiría una buena temporada en el sofá por haber desaparecido tan abruptamente. Pero necesitaba tiempo… Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

Con delicadeza infinita dejó a Taiyo en los brazos de Taichi y esbozó una sonrisa al ver la expresión de su amigo.

Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta y Koushiro se apresuró en salir de la casa. Tenía que llegar a su morada cuanto antes… ¡Tenía que hablar con Tomoyo cuanto antes! Se despidió de su amigo con un gesto y avanzó unos pasos…

Pero, entonces, recordó una cosa muy importante.

— Taichi… — Llamó, volviendose hacia su amigo, que casi había terminado de cerrar la puerta de la entrada. Se asomó en el umbral — Antes de irme… puedo preguntarte una cosa más…

Ante el tono vacilante, el antiguo elegido del valor levantó el rostro de manera involuntaria. Contempló a su interlocutor con curiosidad y confianza.

— Claro

— Sé que es apresurado y que te sorprenderá pero…

— Estoy congelándome aquí afuera… — Indicó, sinceramente.

— ¿Te gustaría… Bueno, ser el padrino?

La expresión que reconoció el investigador en el rostro del castaño fue, inicialmente, sorpresa — ¿Yo?

Izumi le devolvió una sonrisa — ¿Quién mejor que la persona que me orienta sobre la aventura de vivir?

Las palabras brotaron de sus labios antes de que pudiese procesar la petición. Se veía conmovido, pensó el científico, con diversión — Será un honor.

Koushiro sonrió, apenas. Entonces, se marchó. _Tenía sus grandes aventuras para vivir…_

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a **CieloCriss**. Porque adoras a Koushiro n-n

Otro delirio sobre el futuro de nuestros niños elegidos.

Bien, para empezar debo aclarar que este relato tiene relación con mis otros fics "**Probabilidades**" y "**Lágrimas**" porque en mi mente todo esto ha sucedido en un mismo universo. Por eso aparece la relación que tuvieron Mimi y Koushiro. Por otra parte, no pude evitarlo y traje a Taichi a la escena :P


	7. VII: Acordemos no estar de acuerdo

_¡Ah! Por cierto, el mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, por el momento. Solo las personalidades y nombres de los pequeños hijos de los elegidos._

_Una cosa antes. Este pequeño relato no tiene relación con los anteriores, con ninguno, y quizás resulte confuso, pero si quieren ver de que se trata... Lean! (? _

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane.

**Saori y Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijos de Sora y Yamato.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael.  
**  
****Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko.

**Reiko, Ozamu y Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijos de Miyako y Ken.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru.

**Makoto y Kazuma Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko

* * *

**Pequeñas historias**

**~ Acordemos no estar de acuerdo ~**

Sabía que no tenía que enfadarse con su padre por algo tan simple como una discusión que —a ojos de cualquiera— no era tan grave pero a veces le resultaba imposiblemente rídiculo el querer iniciar una conversación con él.

Quizás ella lo tomase muy a la defensiva —podía ser cierto, no lo negaba— pero es que… Es que…

Parecía que nada de lo que hiciese, le importase. Que nada de lo que a ella le gustase, él pudiese valorarlo.

Como si pese a lo parecidos que eran, su padre quisiese ignorar adrede los detalles que compartían. Además del aspecto físico, que era innegable. Claro, todos se lo decían. ¡Eres igual a tu papá! (no era muy cómodo que la compararan con él) ¡Tienes la mirada de tu padre! ¡Y su cabello!

Pero la dulzura de tu madre...

Sintió que las lágrimas le empañaban los ojos azules y se dejó caer en la cama sin miramientos, abrazándose de manera inmediata a la almohada que solía usar desde que era pequeña. Quizás era algo tonto, pero se sentía ligeramente reconfortada cuando estaba así, acurrucada en su cama y aferrándose a la pequeña almohada de dibujos infantiles.

Si sus amigas la viesen, seguramente se reírian porque nadie podría relacionarla con esa niña débil —porque así se sentía— que era ahora, en la soledad de su dormitorio.

No le gustaba ser débil.

Al contrario, lo detestaba.

Y no iba a darse el lujo de llorar por sentir que a su padre no le interesaba su vida.

Ella tenía amigos, sus amigos verdaderos que la apoyaban en todo momento y que verdaderamente se preocupaban por ella. A ellos si podría recurrir cuando tenía un problema. Aunque no solía hacerlo. No le gustaba que la consolasen... ¡Que extraña era!

El autor de sus días era un hombre de muchas vueltas y lo amaba, pero era cierto que había un problema de comunicación en su familia.

Su madre era su madre, también, y con ella trataba de no cortar lazos comunicativos pero no era su amiga. Era su madre. Punto. Quizás su progenitora quisiese que fuesen más unidas pero ella no podía molestarla con cada detalle que le disgustaba…

Se sentía tonta de solo pensarlo.

Escuchó que su D-T11, la computadora portátil miniatura que solía utilizar para comunicarse con sus amigos, comenzaba a emitir sonidos intermitentes, indicando la llegada de un mensaje.

Levantó la mirada y la clavó en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama, donde el dispositivo estaba reposando. La pantalla era visible puesto que la había dejado abierta, a la espera de una respuesta, así que estiró su brazo cuidadosamente y lo atrapó entre sus dedos —ignorando la pequeña y vieja armónica que estaba a su lado— antes de acercarlo a su rostro para leerlo.

Le disgustó leer la respuesta plasmada en el monitor porque la persona que se le había enviado no era a quien necesitaba en ese momento. O quizás, sí, y por eso se sentía tan mal por fijar su mirada ávidamente en el remitente.

Soltó un suspiro.

No le gustaba necesitarlo. No, porque cuando él la miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños que parecían examinarla se sentía muy débil, muy indefensa.

Pero, y tampoco podía negarlo, se sentía incoherentemente fuerte cuando estaba a su lado.

¡Que contradictorio era todo!

"_No es necesario que me acompañes mañana a Hikarigaoka. Puedo hacerlo yo sola" _Tecleó el mensaje de manera rápida, casi ansiosa y se reprochó así misma comportarse de esa forma.

Todo era culpa de su pelirroja enemiga. O mejor amiga, quizás.

En esos momentos, no sabía como catalogarla.

Consideraba a esa chica como su mejor amiga pero a veces, demasiadas veces, tenía aquella facilidad para sacarla de quicio, para lograr desbaratarle los planes, para…

Para _ayudarla_.

O complicarle la existencia.

Quizás, para aquella niña de cabello rojo como el fuego que decía ser su mejor amiga, hacerlos reunirse fuese una manera de… ¿qué? ¿hacerle pasar un momento incómodo? De ninguna manera. ¿Obligarlos a convivir más tiempo? ¡Iban a todas partes juntos! ¿Obligarla a confesarse con él? ¡Jamás! Conocía de sobra todas las historias que su tío favorito —su único tío biologico— le narraba sobre la atracción genética que tenían sus dos familias. Solían bromear al respecto, él y su tía, que trabajaba en una escuela. Era gracioso que ellos mencionaran la atracción de genes, porque… bueno… Ellos también fueron victimas de algo así.

Y como una persona sensata —rasgo heredado de su madre— ella no creía en esas cosas.

Por eso se sintió extraña al enviarle un mensaje, desestimando la propuesta que —seguramente por influencia de la niña de cabellera carmesí— él hizo esa tarde, cuando la muchacha comentó su plan para ese sábado.

Por una inexplicable razón que aun no podía comprender, sentía que él debía acompañarla.

También se lo pediría al hijo de su madrina y a su pelirroja favorita, si ambos no estuviesen ocupados en llevar adelante un trabajo práctico —ella le daba tutorías a él— y no se hubiesen negado. Quizás su otro amigo, de cabellos lilas, hubiese deseado acompañarlos, sino estuviese tan ocupado.

Ah, un sinfín de cuestiones.

La respuesta le llegó de manera inmediata.

"_Acordemos no estar de acuerdo."_

Inevitablemente, esas palabras le arrancaron una sonrisa.

* * *

N/A:_ ¡Chan! _Okey. Sé que no tuvo mucho sentido, sin embargo, cuando esto surgió en mi mente, tuve que escribirlo. Además, si alguien vio Hombres de Negro 3, va a comprender porque esa frase aparece tanto... xDD Acordemos no estar de acuerdo.

Ahora, momento de aclaraciones, si leyeron esto.

**Uno**, quizás haya sido raro, pero lo escribí a la manera random y bueno, tenía que publicarlo para no abandonarlo. Escribí muchas viñetas así, de los niños, pero la mayoría involucran demasiados detalles que no vienen al caso de momento.

**Dos**, como habrán notado, es _post Digimon Alfa & Omega_. ¡Sí, son mis peques aunque más grandes! Aun estoy terminando ese fic y no tiene sentido pero bueno, es random futurista!

**Tres**, ¿Quién es él que responde el mensaje? xDDDD


	8. VIII: Insomnio

_¡Ah! Por cierto, el mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, por el momento. Solo las personalidades y nombres de los pequeños hijos de los elegidos__._

* * *

**Pequeñas historias**

**~ Insomnio ~**

Abrió los ojos, y se halló en penumbras.

La sensación que la atacó la encontró jadeando y buscando con una desesperación impropia una fuente de luz para iluminar las sombras que se cernían a su alrededor.

Se dio cuenta de que temblaba como una hoja cuando atinó a encender la luz del velador y pudo notar que aquel estremecimiento era real, no imaginario.

La claridad se proyectó en su dormitorio y le permitió apreciar las formas, los objetos y las sombras.

Fijó sus ojos negros en la silla que estaba junto al escritorio. Su ropa abandonada de cualquier manera junto a su mochila. _Todo_ desordenado.

¡menos mal que le había impuesto a su padre la norma de no ingresar a su habitación sin permiso!

Era por todos, conocido que su padre era obseso del orden. Él decía, sin embargo, que no le gustaba que le dijese que era "ordenado" por algún motivo particular —que ella no llegaba a comprender— su progenitor prefería el termino "organizado" ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Según él, ordenado significaba tener un complejo obsesivo compulsivo por mantener las cosas en su sitio correcto. Para ella, organizado era lo mismo pero sonaba más bonito.

De todas formas, nunca iba a llevarle la contra a su ídolo, fuese obseso por el orden, es decir, organizado. O no.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo el latir descontrolado de su corazón y decidió que tenía que tranquilizarse.

Después de todo, aquello no había sido más que un sueño.

Un sueño donde veía a Makoto Kido... Pero ¿que era lo que le decía? Le costaba horrores recordar lo que había vivido en ese sueño.

Lo único familiar era... Ese miedo irracional a la oscuridad que la sacudió al abrir los ojos. ¿Por qué se sintió así? Se pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo en un intento de aplacar las sensaciones que la asaltaron.

¡No podía temerle a la oscuridad! ¡Estaba grande para eso! ¿Y que hacia Makoto Kido en su sueño? Eso era lo más extraño, y cada vez que se esforzaba en recordar más sobre esa visión, no lograba hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente.

Negó con el rostro cuando una súbita idea le nubló los pensamientos. ¡No iba a ir a buscar a sus padres!

No, no, y no. Solo...

Solo tenía que descansar un poco. Y comer algo.

Repentinamente recordó el flan —delicioso, exquisito, apetecible— que le había preparado su madre y que ella había rechazado en la cena.

¡Que bien había hecho!

Apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo con una velocidad innecesaria y saltó de la cama, diciendose que estaba ansiosa por degustar ese postre en vez de ansiosa por abandonar las paredes que se cernían a su alrededor.

No tenía que pensar en su sueño, en especial en la persona que participaba.

_¿Que tenía que ver ella con Makoto Kido? _

Se estremeció. Tal vez prefería no saber la respuesta.

Caminó sigilosamente, procurando no hacer ruido al pasar junto al dormitorio de su hermanita pequeña —de apenas cuatro— ni cuando sus pasos la acercaron al cuarto de sus padres.

— ¿Tesoro? — La voz del autor de sus días le obligó a dar un salto, a causa de la sorpresa. Y ella cruzó los ojos con su padre, suspirando de alivio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan silencioso el hombre? — ¿Por que estás despierta?

La examinó con esos ojos oscuros que parecía ver su alma y tuvo que apartar la mirada, inquieta.

No quería preocupar a su padre así que optó por un recurso sencillo. Mentir... A medias.

— Me ha dado hambre... – Aseveró, mientras contemplaba la laptop que descansaba frente a él, iluminandole el rostro con un aspecto entre divertido y sombrío — Se que no debería comer pero...

Sus ojos viajaron hacia la computadora de su padre y se descubrió sonriendo cuando vio que él también hacia buscado un aperitivo pese a que era más de media noche.

— No sólo nos parecemos en el color de pelo y ojos, tesoro.

Sin poder evitarlo, se rió — Las grandes mentes piensan igual, papá.

— Sí, eso parece... ¿Quieres contarme porque no has podido dormir?

Ella lo contempló aturdida. Acaso... ¿se había dado cuenta de que... le había mentido?

Una alarma sonó en sus pensamientos de manera inmediata. ¿Su padre acaso notaba cosas que antes no?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? — Musitó

— No he me he despegado de la pantalla y, por el insomnio, no podía dormir. Si hubieses estado dormida, debería prohibirte que comieses algo. Recuerda que comar a estas horas puede ser perjudial para tu sistema digestivo.

Su padre siempre parecía estar dando una conferencia cuando hacia una explicación. Ella lo encontraba gracioso, divertido y un tanto bizarro. Tuvo que contener la sonrisa.

— No, no he podido dormir… Pensaba, en tu sabes, mi proyecto.

— ¿En el que estás ayudando a Kevin?

Ante el nombre del mencionado, la jovencita de cabello pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Su profesor le había obligado —prácticamente— a hacer un equipo con Washington. Ella no lo habría escogido de ser de otra forma. Prefería trabajar con cualquier otro compañero menos con él... Y su ego.

— Sí, ese mismo — Continuó, sin darle demasiada importancia a sus pensamientos. No tenía porqué pensar en su compañero de trabajos asignado — Ya sabes, después de las tutorías, el profesor cree que hacemos un buen equipo… Y nos ha colocado juntos en el proyecto escolar.

La sonrisa de su padre se amplió — Estoy orgulloso de que ustedes hayan superado sus diferencias…

¿_Superado_? Su pobre e iluso papá. Tan inteligente pero tan ciego, en ocaciones. Sin dudas, era una caja de sorpresas.

Su relación con Kevin no podría ir peor.

Tal vez eso era bueno, ¿no? Al menos sabía que solamente podría mejorar.

— Sí — Volvió a decir — Bien… ¿Sabes? Voy a por mi postre antes de que Chika se despierte y logre devorarlo…

El pelirrojo asintió quedamente a su hija mayor — De acuerdo.

Avanzó hacia la otra sala, hacia la cocina pero se giró hacia el hombre que trabajaba arduamente con su computadora portátil — ¿Papá?

El hombre levantó los ojos azabache y los cruzó con la mirada de su primogénita — ¿Sí, tesoro?

— No te duermas tarde…

Le sonrió, dulcemente — Tampoco tú

La jovencita devolvió el gesto e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, antes de encaminarse nuevamente a la cocina.

Pese a sus palabras, tenía la certeza de que esa noche no iba a poder dormir, aunque quisiera. Y seguía sin comprender, aquel repentino miedo a la oscuridad.

* * *

N/A: Random futurista! (no tan lejano del anterior)

Estoy segura de que adivinarán quien es la protagonista de este pequeño relato que tenía a medio escribir y concluí ayer. Me alegro que les sigan interesando los retazos de la vida de los elegidos y sus hijos... Dependiendo de la forma que tomen mis ideas, los seguiré subiendo en este fic. Poco a poco se comprenderá lo que no tiene sentido (eso espero)... Gracias por leerlo!


	9. IX: Descanso

_Por cierto, el mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, por el momento. Solo las personalidades y nombres de los pequeños hijos de los elegidos._

* * *

**Pequeñas historias**

**~ Descanso ~**

Se acomodó nuevamente sobre el colchón, sintiéndose terriblemente incómoda al contemplar las figuras que proyectaban las sombras en los otros sectores de la habitación. Nunca le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, según recordaba... Aunque bueno, dicen que es el miedo más común de las personas. La oscuridad encierra misterio... Y lo desconocido.

Como su padre se había ido a dormir y ella no tenía nada que hacer. A la vez que el autor de sus días había insistido en que ella debía descansar también, pese a que no tenía que hacer nada al día siguiente, tuvo que hacerlo.

Por supuesto, accedió.

Es que había muy pocas cosas que ella podría negarle a su papá cuando la miraba con esa expresión tan cansada. Seguramente estaba teniendo problemas en su trabajo. ¡Ser investigador, científico y técnico en computadoras no era nada sencillo!

Y ella no pensaba agobiarlo mucho más. _Su pobre y querido papá_…

Desvió la mirada hacia la computadora portátil que descansaba en su escritorio, luego hacia la biblioteca y finalmente, hacia la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama.

El D-T11, la última versión en ordenadores de pequeños tamaños, descansaba allí mismo.

Ozamu debería estar durmiendo ya. Su mejor amigo sabría que decirle en momentos así, de incertidumbre. Siempre tenía una palabra adecuada —a veces estaba callado mucho tiempo por eso era admirable que supiera que decir y en que momento hacerlo— para cada situación. Y la miraba con comprensión… Con calidez…

No como cierto americano que solía exasperarla hasta el cansancio y…

Y… ¡A quién le importaba el americano!

No podía llamar a Taiyo, tampoco, y decirle que había tenido una pesadilla porque su adorado _hermano_ le diría que no molestase a esas horas por un sueño absurdo. Ya oía sus quejas en la mente. Ah, él no era gruñón, pero no estaba de buen humor en los últimos días, así que era mejor no presionarlo. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo en esas fechas… no podía decir que lo entendía —eso lo hacia cierta chica rubia— pero lo respetaba con todas sus manías. ¿Para que estaban los amigos, sino?

Saori también estaba fuera de la opción. Su mejor amiga estaba bastante triste últimamente y aunque sabia que no se negaría a ayudarla, pensaba que no quería ser una molestia para ella… Además, eran las dos de la mañana. No era cualquier detalle...

No. De hecho, ya eran las dos de la mañana, con treinta y tres minutos.

Ofuscada, se tapó completamente con el edredón y vio que todo era oscuridad bajo aquel refugio improvisado. Le recordó a su sueño…

_Oscuridad, oscuridad, oscuridad._

A Yuko Izumi le molestaba no poder dormir, sí, pero lo que más le molestaba era no comprender el motivo por el cual no podía hacerlo.

Se giró hacia un lado, mientras consideraba que su comportamiento era muy tonto.

¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieta con aquel sueño? En si mismo, solo eran ella y Makoto Kido hablando en medio de una inmensa oscuridad… Era raro, porque jamás había vivido algo así y, podía jurarlo, en ese sueño Makoto tenía la apariencia de un niño de once años. Diez, tal vez.

Que curioso. ¿Por qué habría soñado eso? ¿Qué significaba? Tal vez no era nada, porque… ¿Algo tiene lógica en los sueños?

De hecho, apenas y había tenido contacto —en su vida— con el menor de los gemelos Kido. Sí, todas sus familias eran cercanas pero ella solo era amiga de Taiyo, Ozamu y Saori —todos de su edad, más o menos.

Y, no, no pensaba incluir a Washington.

Suspiró quedamente y volvió a girarse en la cama, estaba vez quedandose boca arriba sobre el colchón. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su frente y se quedó allí, mientras ella se esforzaba en recordar un poco más…

Los ojos se quedaron prendados en el techo de madera mientras intentaba ver que más podría recordar de ese sueño, esa pesadilla… ¿Qué era lo que le decía Makoto? Hablaba de…

_Y tus miedos, tus miedos son parte de ti. Solo tienes que aceptarlos y superarlos. Recuerda que no estás sola…_

¿Sus miedos?

Quiso cubrirse el rostro con la almohada y quejarse pero, entonces, un sonido muy suave la hizo volverse hacia la puerta.

Una figura pequeña se recortaba gracias a la luz proveniendte desde el living de la casa y Yuko fue capaz de ver el rostro preocupado de su hermanita de cuatro años.

Chika Izumi.

Llevaba su pijama de color morado y el pelo en dos coletas que le llegaban más allá de la espalda.

Los ojos habían heredado un extraño matiz, nada semejante al azabache de su padre pero tampoco el color amatista de su madre. Yoshie Izumi, su abuela, había dicho que Chika tenía los ojos de Yukiko, la madre biologica de su papá.

Su mirada era de un bonito color pardo, terroso.

— ¿Yuko? — Cuestionó la niña, que compartía con ella, el color rojo en su pelo.

Se medio incorporó en la cama y apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo para sentarse sobre el colchón. Chika avanzó en la oscuridad, solamente usando la luz que se filtraba desde la otra habitación como guía.

— Chika, ¿que ocurre? — Inquirió, un tanto preocupada. No era común que su hermana se cambiase de habitación en las noches.

— Tuve un sueño muy malo — Masculló la niña, bajando la cabeza, con tristeza. Yuko contempló la muñeca de trapo que su hermanita tenía entre sus brazos. Se trataba de Aika, su muñeca de cuando era más pequeña — Me dejaban sola…

La mayor de las hermanas sonrió, casi sintiendose mal por Chika, que estaba acostumbrada al amor y al cariño... Y entendía que su mayor temor era perder esa sensación de confort.

Ella también, sí, porque no recordaba mucho de la separación —temporal— que sus padres habían tenido cuando ella era más chica.

De hecho, tenía muy pocos recuerdos claros de esa época…

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? — Ofreció, casi sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Los ojos ilusionados de su cosanguinea le provocaron una sonrisa. Pese a ser toda una locura cuando estaba en sus días irritables, Chika generalmente despertaba ternura en todo el mundo.

Incluso en los más impensados.

La pelirroja de cuatro años caminó con confianza hacia la mayor y extendió sus bracitos para que Yuko la atrapase.

— ¿Tampoco podías dormir, Yuko? — Quiso saber la pequeña, cuando la mayor las arropó a ambas bajó el edredón.

— Claro, estaba dormida, Chika… — Mintió descaradamente, sin sentirse culpable.

— No quería ir con mamá y papá — Prosiguió la otra. Yuko se sonrió al pensar que Chika no habia hablado hasta los tres años y, a partir de entonces, había sido lioso callarla. Bostezó — Porque su habitación está muy lejos…

Se rió — Muy bien, es hora de dormir…

La más pequeña se abrazó a su cuello cuando tuvo oportunidad y la adolescente tuvo que sonreír, nuevamente.

Su hermanita derramaba demasiada dulzura para su nivel de azúcar, por eso no era extraño que la niña conquistase a cualquiera…

— ¿Yu…?

— ¿Sí? — Cuestionó la mayor, apagando el velador, dejando nuevamente todo en penumbras.

— ¿Le diste el dibujo a Kevin?

"_Cuidado con tu hermana, Yuko"_, había dicho Taiyo cuando él vio como miraba la pequeña al hijo de Mimi el otro día, cuando se encontraron en un parque con ellos dos y la pequeña Yagami de tres años. Claro que se había cerciorado de que nadie más que ella lo escuchase, _"Parece que quiere quitarte a tu americano. Bueno, al menos, ya sabes donde tienes competencia"_

_Estúpido Taiyo._ Seguía pensando lo mismo al respecto. ¿Era tonto, acaso? ¿Cómo se le ocurría insinuar que…? ¿Ella y Kevin? ¡Por favor! ¡Que cosa más absurda e insensata! A ella lo único que le importaba de Kevin era como afectaba eso a sus trabajos escolares...

Y bien, divertirse con sus peleas de tanto en tanto...

Aunque estaba segura de que su amigo se defendia porque Yuko conocía a la chica de su corazón...

Sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Ya se vengaría de Taiyo por suponer tal cosa... ¡Y no le importaba que él le devolviese la venganza luego!

— Se lo di a Taiyo. Ya sabes, ellos viven juntos…

Chika asintió, pero era obvio que estaba ya dormida.

Su respiración se volvió pausada, ligera y aunque también aferraba a Aika con sus brazos, la menor de las hermanas fue aflojando su agarre.

Yuko Izumi se relajó, poco a poco y decidió desestimar todas aquellas visiones nocturnas que habían asaltado su sueño…

No tenía sentido preocuparse por sueños extraños… ¿Qué sueños eran normales, después de todo?

Tal vez, esa no era otra noche en vela. Finalmente, se había convertido en una noche de descanso.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, un poco más del futuro del futuro. (? Post año 2027. Siguiendo la tradición, podría decir que _Chika _significa "S_abiduría_"

Sobre las pesadillas de Yuko, si tienen alguna duda, son los episodios que ha vivido en DA: Alfa & Omega. Un poco de eso, se verá cuando me dedique a escribir lo que ocurrió después. Sí, haré una secuela n-n e incluiré lo que ha he puesto aquí para que se entienda mejor :D


	10. X: Hogar dulce hogar

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, por el momento. Solo las personalidades y nombres de los pequeños hijos de los_**_ elegidos._**

* * *

**Pequeñas historias**

**~ Hogar dulce hogar ~**

Se levantó de mal humor. Y apenas se percató de que debía haberse levantado diez minutos antes para tener todo listo.

Se vistió rápidamente, aun arrastrando consigo aquella irritable sensación y jaló de la correa invisible que arrastraba su mal humor cuando salió del dormitorio. Le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a la cama superior de la litera y bufó antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

Últimamente se levantaba de mal humor cada día.

Desde que ese momento había sido anunciado, no podía sentirse tranquilo pero ese día era el colmo.

El día de su pesadilla… O, el día siguiente, que era peor.

Caminó hacia la cocina, sin detenerse y listo para desayunar. Quería marcharse a la escuela de una vez, por lo que ya llevaba la mochila a cuestas.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenían que dormir en la misma habitación? ¿Qué Dios estaba tan enfadado con él como para permitir semejante atrocidad?

Se alegró de que los presentes no le leyesen la mente, en especial su madre, porque ella le habría golpeado y le había perdido que no pensase tonterías.

En la mesa de la cocina, había dos lugares vacíos.

Uno pertenecía al nuevo esposo de su madre —su padrastro— y el otro a su madre. Mimi Tachikawa si estaba allí. Ella danzaba en la cocina, por aquí y por allá, sirviendo el desayuno o simplemente ideando alguna nueva receta para degustar. Era difícil de saberlo porque su madre siempre estaba haciendo algo…

Era demasiado imaginativa…

Frente a él estaba su hermanastro.

¡Como lo detestaba! Desde hacia dos años esa escena tenía que repetirse a menudo. Pero ese día lo irritaba de sobremanera.

Quizás porque desde el día anterior, el matrimonio Yagami—Tachikawa no había tenido mejor idea que hacer que ellos conviviesen en un mismo dormitorio…

Taiyo Yagami levantó el rostro cuando sintió la fulminante mirada de Kevin y enarcó una ceja, interesado en la expresión del hijo de la nueva esposa de su padre.

Kevin aprovechó que Mimi se retiraba de la sala a buscar a su hija pequeña y entonces, izó las banderas de guerra. — ¡TÚ!

Taiyo Yagami lo contempló como si tuviese una cabeza extra y soltó un suspiro exasperado — ¿Estás molesto, ahora, por que…? — El mayor de los dos negó con la cabeza y apoyó su mentó en la palma de su mano, encontrando aburrida la discusión.

— No quiero compartir la habitación contigo nunca más — Determinó el hijo de Michael — No pienso parar hasta que te saquen de mi habitación…

El hijo de Taichi se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado a las rabietas de su hermanastro — Esa decisión no es mía. A mi alegraría mucho más no tenerte en mi habitación porque, sino recuerdas, yo dormía allí antes que tú… — Sonrió al ver como se descomponía la expresión del muchacho de ojos miel — Además, por el momento, no podemos hacer ningún arreglo extenso por los problemas económicos…

— Tu padre es un muerto de hambre y…

Taiyo Yagami le lanzó una furibunda mirada al hijo de Mimi. — Olvidas que es mi padre quien nos mantiene a todos…

Quizás el vivir durante dos años con Kevin había logrado que se acostumbrase a muchas de sus manías. Si se despertaba de mal humor, no había nada que lo hiciese volverse el "príncipe" que era siempre. Tenía una maniática obsesión por mirarse en los espejos. Era amable cuando quería —podía llegar a serlo incluso con él, si eso le convenía — y siempre estaba de un lado al otro con una libreta donde escribía canciones. Pero jamás nadie, aparte de él mismo, leía sus escritos.

Taiyo pensaba que, o le daba vergüenza, que era improbable, o eran espantosas.

Se inclinaba más por esta última.

Podían no coincidir en muchas cosas. Muchas, muchas cosas…

Washington se mordió la lengua, habiendo pronunciado aquellas palabras. Sabía muchas cosas de Taiyo, quizás más de las que el hijo de Taichi sabía de si mismo, como que siempre quedaba pensativo cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los retratos de su madre —escondidos en los álbumes— que él tenía en su cuarto. Sabía que le gustaba el futbol pero no al grado que su padre pero fingía entusiasmo cada vez que Taichi lo celebraba. Sabía que le irritaba que le dijesen que se parecía mucho a su padre y que además no iba a ninguna parte sin esos viejos googles que no sabía de donde habían salido. Sabía que no le gustaba hablar de si mismo…

Sabían que temas le molestaban al otro y siempre sabían como hacerse reaccionar. Y sin embargo, en sus discusiones, había algo que nunca trataban o sabían que era demasiado.

Sus respectivos padres.

Nunca habían estado realmente de acuerdo con el matrimonio entre ellos, pero habían terminado aceptándolo por distintos motivos. ¿Taiyo le había propuesto a Kevin una tregua? ¿O Kevin había desistido cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de su madre?

No iban a declararlo en voz alta. Fue un acuerdo mutuo.

Habían pasado dos largos —agotadores, extenuantes y avasalladores— años desde entonces.

Dos años felices… (Eso esperaban ellos) para sus padres.

Aunque, ciertamente, vivir en esa casa no era tarea fácil.

No solo porque aun quedaba averiguar cual de los cuatro era el más maduro y conciente de la situación, sino porque todos ellos tenían un carácter especialmente fuerte.

No era fácil ignorar una discusión cuando estaba en puerta.

Mimi intentaba que Kevin se comportase con el hijo de Taichi y el diplomático, a su vez, se la pasaba conversando con su primogénito respecto a eso…

No había base de acuerdo.

Taiyo y Kevin tendían a chocar. Podía ser cualquier tema. El D-T11 que se cambiaba de lugar, la televisión encendida en un momento incómodo, la música alta, las cosas en desorden, simplemente el contestar una llamada telefónica…

Kevin no podía evitar reñir con Yagami.

De hecho, no podía evitar reñir con Yagami ni con Izumi.

— Y vivimos como vagos…

Taiyo rodó los ojos y masculló "exagerado" pero prefirió ser conciliador antes de proseguir — Solo no hables de mi padre, Washington.

Kevin suspiró, y asintió, antes de resoplar — Vivimos como vagos porque tu padre gasta todo en satisfacer tu estomago — Murmuró, y Taiyo reprimió una carcajada. Su hermanastro era cada vez más ingenioso, al menos — Me parece estúpido que tengamos que compartir una habitación — Dijo, sabiendo que había hecho mal al criticar al padre de su compañero.

Los dos tenían solo una cosa en común.

Amaban demasiado a sus padres como para hacerles concientes de cada una de sus pleitos —a veces más graves de lo que parecían— y nunca los utilizaban en una discusión.

Esa había sido la base del acuerdo que ellos. La única que se mantenía firme desde el inicio. La única que ellos dos tuvieron cuando todo comenzó.

— Tal vez quieran demoler la casa, quien sabe — Propuso el joven Yagami, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un nuevo bocadillo de su desayuno — Además, no es para tanto…

Kevin enarcó una ceja — ¿No es para tanto?

— ¿La casa sigue en pie, no? Hemos vivido en ella juntos por mucho tiempo… Y sobrevivimos

— No gracias a ti…

— ¿Disculpa? Tú eres el que inicia siempre las discusiones.

— ¿Yo? ¡No seas infantil!

— Tú eres quien se comporta aun peor que Yoshiro — Se burló Yagami. A veces los pleitos no eran serios, en lo absoluto. Podían pasar por una par de hermanos normal, en ocasiones. Salvo porque ambos se encargaban de aclarar que eran "hermanastros" — El hermano de Saori es mucho más maduro, Kevin. Además… solo será temporal desde ahora y…

— Miren quien se ha despertado — Avisó Mimi, entrando a la cocina con Taichi.

La discusión terminó aun antes de empezar realmente en esa mañana tranquila.

Y es que entre los brazos de la mujer, había un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas rosadas. Con su pequeña manito alrededor de los dedos de Taichi, aun reposando medio dormida entre los brazos de su madre, estaba el motivo que había provocado que los jóvenes tuviesen que compartir un dormitorio…

Cuando la bebé bostezó y abrió los ojos —de un dulce color miel— ninguno de los dos pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

Después de todo, aquel era el único ser destinado a unir a Taiyo y a Kevin, de manera innegable…

La pequeña y adorable Tsuki Yagami.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!

La pequeña se llama _Tsuki_ que significa _"Luna" _y es un nombre que ya había usado antes, para nombrar a la abuela de Taichi e Hikari (me encanta ese nombre!) Aparte combina, como el pequeño _Taiyo_ —ahora no tan pequeño— tenía como significado "_Sol_" diré que Taichi tiene problema con los astros... como con Yamato xD

_Kevin_ significa "_hermoso nacimiento_" para no dejar afuera al principito de Mimi...

Bien, todo se resume a que quería una excusa para hablar de la pequeña Yagami... Además, de Taiyo y Kevin. Me encanta escribir sobre este par de chicos :D


	11. XI: Rupturas y consejos

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, por el momento. Solo las personalidades y nombres de los pequeños hijos de los__ elegidos._

* * *

**Pequeñas historias**

**~ Rupturas y consejos ~**

Daiki Motomiya se dejó caer, con abatimiento sobre el sofá.

Su mejor amigo -Tsubasa Takaishi-lo ignoró durante unos minutos, aún intentando terminar su almuerzo. Después de esa agitada semana de estudios, merecía un poco de tranquilidad para relajarse en lugar de sentirse agobiado por los problemas amorosos de su compañero.

Koichi también estaba allí, comiendo, y con ellos, el hermano pequeño de Motomiya.

Mamoru tenía tan sólo 5 años pero ya se notaba que había heredado la energía de sus padres y el apetito de Daisuke porque por más que había tomado su almuerzo en su propia casa, estaba en la residencia Takaishi acabando con todo lo que Koichi y Tsubasa tenían para satisfacer su propio apetito.

Era divertido ver al pequeño enérgico. Mamoru tenía el cabello similar a su padre y a su hermano —despeinado y revoltoso— aunque se diferenciaban sus ojos, de un gracioso color azul.

Tsubasa suspiró y se volvió ligeramente hacia el abatido muchacho. — ¿Seguro que no quieres comer algo?

— ¡No!

Soltó un suspiro, antes de preguntar, con un poco de irritación — ¿Que ha pasado ahora?

Daiki se exasperó y le lanzó una mirada irritada desde su posición — ¡Ya te lo dije! Terminé con Reiko...

Tsubasa rodó los ojos y pidió paciencia a los astros que estuviesen por allí. — ¿Por que terminaron está vez?

El mayor de los hermanos Motomiya hundió los dedos en su pelo — ¡Es una loca histérica!

— Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías antes de ponerte de novio con ella, Dai. Ya encontrarás a alguien menos demencial...

— ¿Esas son tus palabras para darme ánimos? - Increpo el mayor de los cuatro presentes.

El rubio se encogió de hombros — Después de las primeras ocho veces, uno se queda sin argumentos.

Con pesar, Daiki se hundió aún más en el sillón. ¡Con todo lo que le había costado confesarse con Reiko y salir con ella, Tsubasa seguía burlándose de su situación! ¿Para que quería enemigos?

Koichi tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en sus labios y le lanzó una mirada divertida al dramático muchacho que los acompañaba.

— Ya verás que todo se resuelve, Dai... Como siempre.

— Eso lo dices porque con Hoshi todo es maravilloso...

Ante la mención de su novia, Koichi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

No porque fuese mentira, al menos no estaban en camino de ganar ningún récord por sus discusiones, sino porque envió sus pensamientos a la última pelea que habían tenido.

Claro que con ella no tenían una relación de constantes rupturas pero sí tenían sus conflictos y no quería pensar en ellos ahora que su novia estaba pasando unos días en la casa de su abuela materna, fuera de la ciudad con su medio hermano.

Suspiró.

Ya arreglarían todo a su regreso.

— El verdadero problema aquí es que los dos son demasiado extremistas — Indicó Tsubasa, antes de terminar de almorzar con parcimonia. Él que conocía todo los por menores de la pareja gracias a ser mejor amigo del muchacho en cuestión.

Koichi no tenía tanta paciencia cuando se trataba de los problemas de su amigo. Especialmente, porque eran repetitivos. Los escuchaba, sí, pero jamás decía mucho al respecto. Era el menor de los dos quien siempre intervenía y la daba palabras de "aliento" a Motomiya.

El castaño, por su parte, decía que Tsubasa era buen consejero y no necesitaba de su ayuda para intervenciones amorosas.

— ¿Extremistas? ¡No somos extremistas! — Defendió Daiki — Ella es una loca... Y...

— Y tú un exagerado — Interrumpió Koichi, mientras le servía un poco más al pequeño Mamoru que, al parecer, tenía más apetito que su padre y hermano juntos. Al mayor de los mellizos no dejaba de sorprenderlos.

— ¡No soy un exagerado!

— ¿No? — Inquirió el castaño de ojos cobrizos, alzando las cejas — ¿Y la vez que terminaron porque pensaste que ella te estaba ocultando algo? Y ese algo era justamente para tú cumpleaños...

El primogénito de Daisuke abrió los labios para defenderse aunque solo logró balbucaer unas pocas palabras — No fue...

— Dai, sabemos que Reiko no es precisamente miel sobre hojuelas pero ya la conoces. De hecho, apenas salgas de está casa, vas a olvidar porque terminaron está vez... — Comenzó Tsubasa, como intento para tranquilizar a su amigo y pariente.

No resultó. — ¡Dijo que yo la engañaba!

— ¿Y? No es la peor acusación que se ha hecho... ¿no, Koichi?

El mayor reprimió una carcajada, recordando — La peor fue cuando dijo que espiabas en las duchas a la tenista...

— Al final, era la loca de Megumi que estaba obsesionada conmigo... Me acosaba — Defendió el muchacho, ruborizándose ante el recuerdo. Había sido un gran escándalo…

— Es tonto. ¿Porque Dai iría a mirar chicas a las duchas? — Inquirió Mamoru, con absoluta extrañeza, interviniendo por primera vez en la charla desde que había llegado a la casa. — ¿Y qué es acoso?

Los hermanos Takaishi se miraron con alarma entre sí — ¡habían olvidado que el niño estaba allí!— y Daiki palidecía cada vez más, incapaz de contestar a los atentos ojos azules que lo contemplaban directamente.

— E-era mentira — Se apresuró a decir el mayor de los hermanos Motomiya, imaginando que su hermano —que no sabía guardar secretos— repetía esas misma palabras a su madre. Trago pesado. Era hombre muerto — ¡Nunca hice eso! ¡Está muy mal!

— Tanto como nunca...

Koichi y Daiki fulminaron a Tsubasa con la mirada en ese instante. El rubio se mordió la lengua y trató de no reír.

Mamoru se impacientó — Pero… ¿Qué es? — Insistió.

El mayor de los hermanos le lanzó a Koichi una mirada suplicante, porque las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta en ese momento.

El castaño de ojos cobrizos tuvo que recurrir a su fuente inagotable de respuestas para niños. Tenía práctica después de haber convivido mucho tiempo con su pequeño primo-hermano Taiyo que solía hacer preguntas mucho más incómodas… O igual de incómodas.

— Cuando a una niña le cae muy simpático un niño… Bueno… — No sabía como seguir — siempre quiere estar con él aunque no es lo mismo del otro lado. Digamos que Megumi quería ser la novia de Daiki pero Daiki quería ser novio de Reiko.

Mamoru lo contempló con el ceño fruncido, como intentando descifrar cada una de las palabras en la frase de Koichi. Luego, un tanto confundido, preguntó — ¿Cómo hace mi prima Chihiro con Ishida? — Quiso saber

Tsubasa tuvo que tratar de no derramar lo que estaba bebiendo ante esa comparación y Daiki recuperó un poco de color ante esa pregunta. Ambos evitaron reír de las palabras inocentes del pequeño.

Koichi sonrió al recordar las desventuras de su pequeño primo de cabello pelirrojo — Sí, algo así…

La puerta del escritorio se abrió, repentinamente, y Takeru Takaishi salió vuelto una exhalación. Saludó a los chicos con un gesto y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, sin decir ni una palabra.

— Papá está teniendo problemas con su libro — Musitó Tsubasa, a modo de explicación cuando vio la expresión de Daiki — No siempre está de tan mal humor…

— Sí, ya veo… — Daiki se levantó en su asiento, como notando algo que había pasado desapercibido — Por cierto, siento que algo falta. Tu casa está muy silenciosa…

— ¿Dónde está Tenshi? — Quiso saber Mamoru, recordando —al haber terminado ya con la comida— cierto pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que brillaba por su ausencia.

— No está en casa — Dijo divertido Koichi viendo cuanto habían tardado los Motomiya para notar la falta del más pequeño de sus hermanos — Mamá lo llevó al parque porque estaba muy molesto…

El pequeño Motomiya se entristeció — Ya veo… — Se volvió hacia Daiki, exultante de ilusión — ¡Llévame al parque, hermano!

— ¿Qué? — Se sorprendió el mayor — Ni hablar

— ¡Por favor, Daiki! ¡Llévame al parque! ¡Llévame al parque! ¡Llévame al parque! — Y durante unos cuantos minutos, lo único que llenaba el ambiente eran las exigencias del segundo hijo de Daisuke.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Cállate!

— ¡SI! — Festejó el niño y saltó de la silla, casi tirando todo a su paso. Tsubasa lo atrapó antes de que cayese — ¡Gracias por la comida!

Daiki se había incorporado del asiento para entonces y resignado, se disponía a marcharse.

— Todo se solucionará — Animó Koichi, cuando se levantó a despedirlo. — Llama a Reiko y verás que todo será mejor…

Y despidió a los hijos de su tía Mitsuko con un gesto.

Tsubasa suspiró — Si siguen viniendo a comer, nos van a fundir — Comentó.

— No es para tanto, al menos Daiki se fue mejor… Además, como siempre, se arreglará con Reiko y todo estará bien…

El menor de los mellizos le sonrió — Me encantaría tener esas esperanzas, hermano… — Rió y comenzó a juntar los trastos que quedaban en la mesa. — Me encargo de esto, después… ¡A mi trabajo de ciencias! — Comentó con fingido entusiasmo.

Cuando su hermano se retiró hacia la cocina, Koichi sintió una extraña sensación. _Esperanza._ ¿Por qué aquella palabra parecía retumbar de esa forma en su mente?

Negó con la cabeza. ¡Que tontería!

Después de ese momento de relajación, cortesía de los hermanos Motomiya, era hora de volver a sus actividades comunes.

No tenía nada de que preocuparse.

* * *

N/A: Me encantan escribir estos relatos, porque no necesitan trama ni nada específico y simplemente surgen. Creo que un poco de cada uno de los chicos está apareciendo. Y aquí están Tsubasa, Koichi y Daiki, los mayores, y también el pequeño de Daisuke. Mamoru significa algo así como "guardian, el que protege". Y Tenshi, el hermanito de los mellizos, significa "ángel". ¿Les voy a seguir dando más hijos a los elegidos? Sí xDDD

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan o siguen "Pequeñas historias"! ^^**


	12. XII: Estrellas y Luciernagas

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, por el momento. Solo las personalidades y nombres de los pequeños hijos de los__ elegidos._

* * *

**Pequeñas historias**

**~ Estrellas y luciernagas ~**

La noche, despejada, oscura, con pequeñas estrellas dispersas en el firmamento la acompañaban en el silencio mientras intentaba, por fin, terminar de leer el extenso mensaje que su amiga Reiko le había enviado contandole —entre otras cosas— que había terminado con su novio.

Sentía pena por su amiga, ya que su antiguo "_amor_" no había sido especialmente… Bueno para ella y su manera de desenvolverse en ese campo específico.

Así que antes de que se decidiera a salir con Daiki, habían pasado un par de años… desde lo que ocurrió con el primer chico del que Rei había estado _enamorada_

La relación con Tensho Kido había condicionado mucho a Reiko —pese a que salieron por muy poco tiempo y terminaron por un gran mal entendido— porque le había enseñado que los sentimientos pueden ser muy fuertes pero los corazones, en cambio, muy frágiles.

Aquello había comenzado a cambiar desde que Motomiya había entrado en la ecuación pero... No era suficiente, aun tenían cosas que resolver.

Eso, sin contar las personalidad propias de cada uno.

No recordaba ver a una pareja pelear tanto y ser, a la vez, tan felices.

Aunque a veces podían ser exasperantes al discutir todo el tiempo, tenía que aceptar que no podía imaginarselos con otras personas. Reiko y Daiki parecían ser dos nombres destinados a quedar entrelazados…

Tenía que reconocer que el haber sido la causa mayor de esa relación contribuía a que no quisiera verlos separados.

Desvió el rostro después de enviarle una simple respuesta de consuelo que, esperaba, pudiese ayudarla.

Ella no podía darle muy buenos consejos porque no había pasado las mismas cosas que su amiga y, por supuesto, no podía ponerse realmente en su lugar. Pero intentaba ayudarla y comprenderla lo mejor posible.

Las cortinas de la ventana —mecidas suavemente por la brisa nocturna— continuaban abiertas, de manera tal que no impedían ver el paisaje que predominaba en el exterior.

La habitación de aquella casa —la de su abuela— daba al jardín, asi que tampoco se privaba de ver, especialmente por las mañanas, el verde del patio y el celeste del día claro.

Era una casa que, aunque no calificaría como grande ni espaciosa, a Hoshi Hida si le parecía cómoda. Además, en cada rincón le parecía percibir que había algo allí que gritaba "_hogar acogedor_"

Por momentos, deseaba que esa fuese su casa.

Caminó hacia la ventana y se recargó sobre el marcó, para respirar un poco del aire nocturno.

El suave soplo del viento le acarició las mejillas, logrando que algunos mechones de su cabello le danzasen sobre el rostro y ella se embelezó cuando la luna —dorada, redonda y enorme— apareció asomandose en el horizonte.

Sonrió cuando su mirada abandono el astro nocturno y admiró las estrellas desde su posición. Esos miles de pequeños puntos brillando desde el oscuro firmamento, incesantes...

Desde que su padre le había dicho cual era el motivo de su nombre, no podía sino sonreír al verlas.

— Hoshi, cariño, es hora de cenar

La figura de Ume Shimizu ocupaba parte del umbral de la puerta cuando se giró hacia la salida del dormitorio, de donde provenía la voz.

La muchacha de largo cabello castaño examinó a su madre con ojos críticos.

La veía aun más delgada que antes. Y eso la preocupaba.

Desde que sus padres se habían divorciado —cuatro años atrás— la muchacha vivía con el autor de sus días mientras su hermano, el pequeño Satoshi, estaba al cuidado de su madre.

Al padre de su medio hermano, Hoshi no lo conocía. Siquiera sabía su nombre. Tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, de hecho, y podía aceptar a Satoshi Shimizu porque sabía que era un niño inocente en toda esa ecuación desequilibrada.

Ume, su madre, por otra parte… Bien, en realidad, no podía decir que la odiaba porque sería mentira y ella no había sido nunca muy buena amiga del engaño y el embuste pero…

_Pero_ le gustaría que su madre no hubiese hecho tanto daño a su familia.

No sabía exactamente como había sucedido —sus recuerdos de cuando tenía once años (e incluso antes) eran muy confusos— pero era obvio que su madre no se había separado de su padre cuando concibió al pequeño niño de cabellos trigueños y ojos café. Las fechas no concordaban del todo...

Y Ume tampoco había encontrado otra pareja. Estaba disgustada con su madre pero también sentía pena por su soledad. La misma soledad que veía en los ojos de su padre cuando hablaban al respecto (eran ocasiones muy contadas) porque Hoshi sabía que, pese a todo, ambos se querían. Sin embargo, sabía que su padre tenía sus límites y la separación entre ellos implicaba que algo malo había ocurrido...

Satoshi Shimizu era un niño encantador, con sus cinco años cumplidos… Y sabía que no podía describirlo de otro modo. Dulce, encantador… Algo inquieto…

Muy inteligente, además…

O tal vez era su orgullo el que hablaba al respecto luego de haber oído las fabulosas historias que narraba su pequeño hermano.

Reparó en que no había respondido cuando vio que su madre se adentraba en el cuarto — Enseguida voy.

Había ido a casa de su abuela materna esperando compartir un par de días de tranquilidad ese verano, no esperaba el ver a su madre allí.

No es que le disgustase, pero no se sentía del todo cómoda porque sabía que había sido intencional, porque quería hablar con ella... Quizás pasar tiempo juntas pero... Ah, no podía sentirse cómoda pese a que las intenciones de Ume eran buenas.

Además, estaba echando de menos a Koichi y, por supuesto, eso le molestaba y entristecía porque aun seguía teniendo presente que no había podido platicar con él. Y creía que era mejor resolver las cosas en su cara antes de mandar un mensaje... Pero lo echaba de menos y le encantaría llamarlo.

En realidad, no había querido irse de la ciudad peleada con él, pero como su padre había estado de tan mal humor por un caso del juzgado ese día, no podía haber salido de su casa para ver a su novio, y como el autor de sus días tenía que salir de viaje... Los planes se adelantaron… No pudo siquiera disculparse con él antes de salir de la ciudad…

Y por eso tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en el motivo de su desacuerdo.

La verdad era que había sido su culpa que discutieran, porque su novio no tenía culpa alguna del motivo de la pelea en sí.

"_Deberías darle una oportunidad a tu madre, Hoshi. Casi no hablan…"_

Koichi no comprendía que a ella le disgustaba que él se lo dijese… Sabía que tenía una mala relación con su madre... Pero que él se lo dijera le molestaba especialmente...

Porque tenía una familia tan encantadora…

Su padre, Takeru, un escritor que los salpicaba a todos con esa alegría de vivir en su mirada azul.

Su madre, Hikari, educadora, siempre paciente con su marido y sus hijos varones... Además de que ahora que estaba embarazada nuevamente — ¡Ya esperaban el número cuatro! (por eso todos decían que los Ichijouji pronto competirían por quien tiene más descendencia) — era más amable y cariñosa.

Tsubasa que no podía perder el encanto de la sonrisa y que estaba siempre listo, siendo capaz de dar sus consejos a quien lo necesite...

El pequeño Tenshi, con ese aire de misterio —tan parecido al de su madre, a decir verdad— y esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de su hermano mayor que era adorable.

Y él mismo, como para terminar de cerrarlo todo. Tan dulce, amable y encantador pero también tan decidido, tan encantador…

Suspiró, sintiendo que el rostro súbitamente rojo.

"_Deberías darle una oportunidad a tu madre, Hoshi. Casi no hablan…"_

Koichi tenía razón en sus argumentos, por supuesto. Aunque era obvio que no se refería a _hablar_ del sentido práctico de la palabra.

Ellas se saludaban, platicaban, se contaban sus cosas…

… Pero no _hablaban_ en el sentido real, en el sentido de contarse sus problemas, de reír por anécdotas, de llorar o simplemente conversar madre e hija...

Muchas veces… Le hacia falta.

Y... no podía ser. No como antes, al menos.

En esos cuatro años la distancia no había sido solo física entre ellas.

Hoshi lo sabía, sabía que cada día y con cada silencio, su relación con su madre… se disolvía.

No había hecho reparos en un principio. Asimismo, como ella vivía con su padre… Tampoco había comenzado a ver que eso estaba sucediendo.

No sabía si podría haberlo prevenido, además…

— ¡Hoshi! ¡Hoshi! — Satoshi entró en su dormitorio con una velocidad que resultaba hasta alarmante, casi atropellando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor (incluida su madre) — ¡Mira, estrellas que se mueven en el patio, afuera!

Levantó la mirada, confundida, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el jardín, a oscuras, que los esperaba fuera del cristal de la ventana.

Esbozó una sonrisa al contemplar las luces que se perdían entre las flores y las plantas.

— Son luciernagas — Musitó, con una suave sonrisa

— ¡No las _Lucierganas_! — Informó Satoshi — Vi una estrella allí — Señaló un punto alto en cielo oscuro, pero, entonces frunció el ceño, extrañado y confundido — Y se m ovió... Pero... Desapareció

— Era una estrella fugaz, entonces — Explicó la hija de Iori, mientras sonreía — Esas estrellas son las que conceden deseos.

— ¿Estrellas que condecen deseos? — Repitió, admirado, como si nunca hubiese oído ese termino. — ¿Y esos deseos se cumplen?

Hoshi se rió y, unos pasos más alejada, Ume compartió la sonrisa, admirando a la vez los rostros sonriente de sus hijos.

— ¿No pediste ninguno? — Inquirió la castaña y sonrió, inclinandose un poco hacia el pequeño — Deberías hacerlo, así veriamos si se cumplen...

"_No se cumplen_", pensó Ume, con amargura, cruzandose de brazos en silencio "_Lamentablemente, no se cumplen_"

— ¿Puedo pedir cualquier cosa?

— Lo que quieras — Comentó la mayor, aun sin comprender porqué dudaba tanto el pequeño — Pero tiene que ser un secreto. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Y puedo prestarle mi deseo a alguien?

— Yo creo que puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu deseo... Pero sería mejor que pidiese algo tú... Porque tú viste la estrella fugaz...

Satoshi asintió y, poniendose en puntitas para alcanzar el alto marco de la ventana, se dedicó a mirar el cielo unos momentos antes de cerrar los ojos y pedir un deseo.

.

* * *

N/A: Supongo que escribiré un poco sobre el futuro de cada uno de los chicos y después regresaré al pasado y así... xDDD _Satoshi _significa_ "Mente ágil" _y es el hijo de Ume, la ex esposa de Iori y Hayato, quien no tendrá mayor relevancia en mis historias futuristas.


	13. XIII: Album

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, por el momento. Solo las personalidades y nombres de los pequeños hijos de los__ elegidos._

* * *

**Pequeñas historias**

**~ Album ~**

**Residencia Motomiya, 2028.**

Era un día de verano. La brisa cálida se colaba entre las cortinas y el sol irrumpía en el cuarto por las ventanas del hogar.

Daiki Motomiya soltó un suspiro cansino frente a la puerta.

Era uno de esos días que no eran tan buenos, pero tampoco podía decir que había sido realmente malo. Sólo porque Reiko haya aceptado ser la novia de Tensho Kido, eso significaba que _su_ día iba a ser malo.

Su mejor amiga parecía contenta, y él se había sentido forzado a sentir esa misma alegría. Tensho Kido no le haría daño. Y ambos estaban bien.

Su mejor amiga y su primo.

Debería sentirse mejor.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta con los hombros caídos, sintiendo que algo estaba mal pero ignoró la sensación hasta que llegó al living.

Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, con su hermano pequeño. La luz del sol bañaba sus figuras y Daiki admiró la escena durante unos momentos.

Escuchar el dialogo, decididamente, lo arruinó.

Abrió los ojos, horrorizado al ver a su madre platicando con su hermano pequeño sobre las fotografías familiares. Y, para colmo, no se trataba de cualquier imagen…

—Y esta es del del primer baño de tu hermano —le enseñó la mujer al niño pequeño, que golpeaba el álbum de fotografías con insistencia.

Aquellas palabras encadenadas en una misma oración lograron que el adolescente, presente también en esa misma sala, se ruborizara por completo.

¡Le estaba mostrando a las fotos de cuando estaba como llegó al mundo!

Daiki tuvo que correr y arrancar el libro que contenía las prometedoras imágenes del regazo de su madre, antes de seguir con aquella locura.

Desafortunadamente, Mamoru Motomiya había comenzado a llorar en ese instante, ante la brusquedad con la que su hermano le había quitado el objeto con el que se divertía.

—No te avergüences conmigo. Te he cambiado los pañales desde que eras un bebé —dijo ella, despreocupadamente— Ahora, dame el álbum de regreso y no grites, asustas a Mamoru…

Daiki se mordió el labio pero, finalmente, devolvió el libro que contenía las imágenes a la autora de sus días que sonrió encantadoramente.

Y, además, siguió mostrándole esas imágenes al pequeño.

—¡Tengo catorce años, mamá! Es demasiado incómodo —protestó él, con angustia y el rostro totalmente rojo al ver que Mitsuko pretendía fingir que no estaba allí—. ¡Por favor, quema esas fotografías!

—¿Que? —exclamó— ¡Ni hablar! Si eres tan precioso como tu papá —declaró orgullosa ella, sonriendo al pasar las fotografías.

Se concentró en cada una de las imagines mientras pasaba hoja por hoja, delineando de tanto en tanto los rostros que se plasmaban en el papel, las sonrisas estampadas y los ojos chispeantes.

A veces, sólo a veces, pensaba que algo faltaba en esas fotografías. Una ausencia que era apenas notoria pero que podía sentir en cada imagen.

Se preguntó qué sería.

— Mamá... ¿Por qué haces eso? —dudó su hijo, arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

Daiki se acercó al sofá, dejándose caer a su lado. Parecía, ligeramente, resignado. Mitsuko pensó que, nuevamente, se trataba de Reiko. No entendía porque su hijo no se había atrevido a decirle a la joven que la quería como algo más que una amiga.

Bien. Daisuke también había tenido problemas con las mujeres. Tal vez era heredado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cada vez que papá se va… ¿Por qué te pones a mirar las fotos? —insistió, con curiosidad.

—Así no lo echo tanto de menos —dijo ella, con tranquilidad

—Sí, pero…

Mitsuko se rió, un tanto divertida — Desde que conocí a Daisuke, siempre tuve que pensar en el a distancia. Supongo que por eso aprendí a no extrañarlo tanto con las imágenes que tenía de él… Siempre que veía una foto suya recordaba el motivo por el que la había tomado. A veces, simplemente, lo hacia por ese detalle. Si había algo que tenía que recordar, le sacaba una fotografía.

Le mostró las mismas fotografías que sus ojos habían recorrido mil veces. Notó, por vigésima vez, que su madre tenía una colección de imágenes dedicadas a su padre.

—Parece que estabas obsesionada con papá —comentó él, suavemente.

Mitsuko volvió a sonreír — Bueno, tal vez un poco al principio. ¡Pero es que Daisuke no me prestaba atención! —protestó, riendo con nerviosismo— Él había estado enamorado durante años de su mejor amiga y cuando yo llegué, estaba aprendiendo a superar que _su _Hikari era la novia del chico con el que siempre compitió… Mi pobre Dai…

Daiki parpadeó cuando su cerebro procesó parte de la información que su madre había dado.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, atragantándose con el agua que había comenzado a beber— ¿Papá? ¿Enamorado de tía Hikari?

Mamoru había brincado por el grito de su hermano y la mujer se dedicó a calmarlo durante unos eternos minutos. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al mayor cuando el menor se tranquilizó y luego, sonrió.

—¿No te lo dijimos nunca? —dudó ella, mientras jugaba con Mamoru, que volvía a golpear las hojas del álbum de fotografías con insistencia— Que extraño, pensé que te había hablado de ello. Ah, tal vez cuando eras más pequeño.

—¿De la mamá de Koichi y Tsubasa? —preguntó, estúpidamente.

—¿Tienes otra tía Hikari? —inquirió ella, con condescendencia.

El adolescente parecía estupefacto— ¿En verdad… papá y tía Hikari?

—Nunca salieron ni nada de eso —comentó Mitsuko— Pero es difícil no ver porque tu padre estaba enamorado de ella. Hikari fue su mejor amiga desde niños y ella es preciosa. Tu tía siempre me dice que en la etapa que tuvieron once fue la peor, porque Takeru había regresado de Francia y Dai comenzó a ponerse celoso.

—Papá celoso de tío Takeru —repitió Daiki, incrédulo.

¡Tenía que contarle aquello a Tsubasa y Koichi! De seguro no iban a poder creerlo. No creía que sus amigos supiesen de esa información tan vital.

—Eres muy olvidadizo, hijo —comentó su madre— Estoy segura que te he contado esto antes.

—No lo creo —musitó, dudoso— Aunque es cierto que algunas cosas son borrosas.

Mitsuko lo miró con simpatía —No te olvides de aquellos atentados. Los doctores dicen que es normal que no recuerdes demasiado.

El muchacho suspiró —Sí, tío Jou dijo algo así.

—¿Sucede algo, Daiki?

—No, mamá —replicó, sonriendo— No te preocupes por eso. ¿Papá dijo cuando llegaba?

La mujer negó con el rostro —No, cariño.

—Ya veo. Mañana saldré con mis amigos y los pequeños. Iremos a algún lugar despejado, lejos de la ciudad.

—¿Mañana es el cumpleaños de Yuko—chan, no es así?

—Sí, no sé porque a la pequeña le gusta llevarnos de campamento por su cumpleaños. Es una niña rara.

—¡Daiki!

—¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Si no está peleando con Ryo—kun, está en las computadoras o riéndose con Taiyo.

Mitsuko se rió de la descripción —Parece un poco como su padre. Según recuerdo, Kou solía ser adicto a las computadoras.

—No es como si mi tío haya cambiado tanto

—¿Quién es Ryo—kun?

—Ah, Kevin.

—¿Kevin se hace llamar Ryouta, ahora? —dudó ella, interesada.

—A veces

El muchacho volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Las extravagancias estaban a la orden del día entre todos ellos. ¿Por que iba a parecerle extraño que su mejor amigo deseé cambiarse el nombre? El capricho iba durarle dos días, como mucho.

—Es un poco como su madre —rió Mitsuko, pero suspiró, con tristeza—. Debe ser difícil ahora que vive con el tío Taichi y Tai—kun.

Daiki asintió —Pobre tía Mimi, perderlo todo de esa forma.

Aquel incendio había sido realmente devastador. Su tía se había quedado literalmente en la calle. Ahora vivía en la casa de Taichi, un departamento muy cercano al anterior. Habían pasado un par de meses, pero de seguro estarían bien.

—Ella es fuerte. Igual que Kevin

—Sí —afirmó, deseoso de cambiar el rumbo de la charla— Por suerte para el mundo, Saori—chan está siempre para serenar a esos tres. A veces me inquieta que se lleven tan mal.

—Son niños, cariño, es normal.

—Ozamu también es un niño —señaló Daiki

—Pero O—kun se parece mucho a tu tío Ken. Es más tranquilo —contradijo ella—Cuando crezcan se llevaran mejor. Reiko y tú pelearon desde pequeños, ¿sabes? Una mañana llegaste con el pelo embadurnado con helado por cortesía de ella.

Daiki se empezó a reír —Sí, lo recuerdo. A ella le arruiné su vestido favorito…

—Y hablando de vestidos, ahora que estás aquí, encargate de Mamoru. ¡Debo comprarle algo a la pequeña!

—¿Qué? —susurró, cuando su madre dejó a su hermano pequeño en sus brazos.

Tenía seis meses, pero ya se veía que iba a ser muy parecido a su padre. Tenía el mismo color de cabello, aunque los ojos azules resaltaban en sus facciones.

Mamoru lo miraba, entonces, con unos enormes mares color cielo y le sonreía. Su madre le dijo algo que no escuchó —le pareció que hablaba del album de fotos— y sus pasos se perdieron hasta desaparecer del living.

Daiki devolvió la sonrisa al pequeño, desconcertado —Entonces… ¿que quieres hacer?

Cuando el pequeño le respondió, pareció hacerlo en un idioma incomprensible, compuesto básicamente por sílabas sueltas y balbuceos.

—De acuerdo, veremos _fotografías_.

Con cuidado, porque no estaba acostumbrado a jugar mucho con su hermano, lo llevó hasta el sofá. Se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes había ocupado su madre y le sonrió al pequeño, antes de retomar la tarea.

La luz del sol bañaba sus figuras y Mitsuko se permitió admirar la escena durante unos momentos.

Era un día de verano. La brisa cálida se colaba entre las cortinas y el sol irrumpía en el cuarto por las ventanas del hogar.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Hola!

Estaba viendo Alicia en el país de las maravillas antes de subir esta historia así que esperé hasta que llegase el frabuyoso día, o como se diga :) Creo que extrañaba escribir cosas de los pequeños digielegidos y esta historia en particular estaba a medio terminar desde hacia mucho, entre otros archivos.


	14. XIV: Cuestiones de genética

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, por el momento. Solo las personalidades y nombres de los pequeños hijos de los__ elegidos._

* * *

**Pequeñas historias**

**.~Cuestiones de genética~.**

Taiyo Yagami soltó un suspiro, exasperado, le dirigió una mirada interesada a su acompañante y, finalmente, se dejó caer en el sillón.

Llevaba más de veinte minutos en silencio.

No es que se sintiese incómodo en esa casa, amplia y luminosa. Tampoco es que la desconociera, precisamente. Acudía a casa de los Ichijouji periódicamente desde que tenía memoria, porque ese era el hogar de su mejor amigo. Por eso mismo, desde su infancia, ese hogar era el cuartel general de operaciones en las improvisadas misiones imaginarias que él y Ozamu tenían, como comandantes de un poderoso ejercito. En la casa de tía Hikari, prácticamente su segundo hogar, ellos tenían que enfrentarse a otros comandantes y la guerra siempre los tenía como vencedores. Claro, no es que tuviera permiso por ser más pequeño ni parecer más angelical. Tsubasa solía decirle que podía engañar a su madre, a su padre, a los adultos en general pero siempre iba a ser un pequeño demonio en el interior.

Cuando estaban en la casa Ichijouji, las cosas eran diferentes.

Reiko solía gritarles si entraban a su cuarto pero ellos, de todas formas, solían utilizarla como enemiga —aunque ella no lo supiera—. Si estaba Daiki, mucho mejor, porque el joven Motomiya era menos reacio que ella a participar de la cacería de las brujas.

Cuando Reiko se enteró que ella era la _bruja_ que debían casar, no les habló por semanas. Ozamu se sentía muy culpable y jamás volvió a decir la palabra bruja delante de su hermana.

Taiyo aun se reía al pensar en la expresión culpable de su amigo.

Luego, Yuko y Saori se les unieron. La pequeña pelirroja prefería ignorarlos en las batallas contra brujas pero no dudaba en seguirlos a todas partes cuando tenían que jugar a que eran policías. Ozamu solía utilizar algunas cosas de su padre. Por algún motivo, Yuko siempre hacia de policía y los atrapaba. Saori los dejaba en la cárcel —el armario del cuarto de O—chan— durante horas.

Siempre tenía la facilidad de recordar aquellos detalles cuando estaba en la casa.

Ladeó el rostro hacia Yusei, el niño de seis años que estaba contemplando atentamente los dibujos animados y tuvo que sonreír cuando lo vio cambiar de posición —acercandose más a la televisión, como si no desease perderse de ningún detalle— sobre el suelo. El menor de los tres hermanos se parecía muchisimo a su madre porque aunque su cabello era más oscuro que el de ella, tenían los ojos del mismo color.

Aunque también era asombrosamente parecido a su padre, en las facciones en general.

Lo observó hasta que estuvo casi pegado al televisor y quiso reírse. Parecía tan ensimismado como su hermano cuando estaba con algo que le interesaba. A Ozamu le gustaban más las computadoras… Eso era cierto. Probablemente, por influencia de su madre y el tío Koushiro.

Escuchó pasos y, entonces, vio la figura de Reiko Ichijouji.

—Apartate de la televisión, Yusei —ordenó la muchacha, pero el pequeño la ignoró olímpicamente.

A Taiyo le sorprendió ver su expresión un tanto inquieta, pero se quedó en silencio al verla pasar delante de si, ensimismada en sus propios problemas.

La joven dio vuelta en la habitación, tamborileando sus dedos en el telefono y, finalmente, reparó en la presencia del invitado.

Su expresión mostró sorpresa al instante.

—Ah, Taiyo —exclamó ella, cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con la figura del hijo de Taichi, que estaba sentado en el sofá — ¿Estás esperando a Ozamu?

—El doctor lo está revisando —indicó él, contemplando al instante como se le descomponía el rostro a la joven, otra vez.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —quiso saber Reiko, olvidando completamente la llamada que estaba a punto de realizar.

Taiyo frunció el ceño, en acto reflejo al recordar lo que había sucedido — él dice que es un resfriado pero tenía mucha fiebre y no quería dejarlo venir aquí solo —comentó, con voz cansada.

Reiko sintió que las comisuras de sus labios tiraban hacia arriba — Ya pareces el hermano mayor de Ozamu —comentó, con un deje de diversión impregnando cada una de sus palabras — Creo que la pequeña Tsuki te ha entrenado bien. O quizás solo es carácter Yagami adquirido. Tsubasa tiene esa misma capacidad… Y Koichi ni hablar.

Taiyo alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la manera en la que Reiko hablaba de sus primos —prácticamente hermanos mayores— y luego, sonrió. Aunque no pareciera había un deje de molestia en la voz de ella al referirse a los mellizos Takaishi.

— Ya veo, has peleado con Daiki _nuevamente_...

La mayor de los Ichijouji chasqueó la lengua, maldiciendose internamente por hablar con ese Yagami. Le recordaba que todos los que tenían lazos directos con esa sangre tenían una vena protectora y defensora.

Seguramente, el hijo de su tío Taichi iba a intervenir a favor de Tsubasa, quien fracamente, le había provocado mal humor. O, en su defecto, defendería a Daiki. Y con las palabras de Hoshi en su mente, no tenía ganas de continuar platicando al respecto.

—Eso a ti no te importa. Tienes solo catorce años, no puedes meterte en cosas que no te involucran… Y donde no te llaman.

El hijo mayor de Taichi se encogió de hombros —No me importa. Sólo era una observación.

—¡Eres igual que Tsubasa! —protestó ella— ¡Es un tema mío y de Daiki!

—Te he dicho que no me importa —repitió el muchacho, con una sonrisa burlona— No te preocupes, no quiero saber lo que ocurre.

—¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes, los Yagami? —inquirió ella, molesta.

Se giró, dandole la espalda al muchacho.

—Si te molestaste con Tsubasa, recuerda que él es mitad Takaishi. El problema debe ir desde ese lado —advirtió.

—¿Peleaste con Daiki, otra vez? —dudó una voz nueva— ¿No vendrá a jugar al futbol?

Los dos presentes ladearon el rostro hacia Yusei Ichijouji, que había dejado de ver la televisión. Taiyo parpadeó, y se dio cuenta que, como Tsuki, el pequeño sólo estaba ensimismado cuando algo le interesaba de verdad.

Sus ojos dorados brillaban con una chispa de picardía que a Taiyo le causaba gracia.

—No vendrá. Es un _tonto_ —afirmó ella— Cómo todos los hombres

—¡Yo no soy un tonto! —protestó Yusei y le sacó la lengua a su hermana.

—Eso es porque eres un niño pequeño —contradijo ella.

—¡Soy grande! —protestó el menor y levantó el brazo, extendiendolo— ¡Mira hasta donde alcanzo!

Taiyo contuvo una risa que estuvo a punto de brotar de sus labios. Enojado y todo, Yusei era todo un espectaculo. Vio que Reiko hacia lo posible para no reírse y la notó acercarse hacia su hermano más joven.

—Yo sé que tu no serás ningún tonto —dijo ella, inclinandose hacia él— Tú no tienes ningún gen Yagami o Takaishi que altere tu personalidad… ¡Eres un hombrecito muy listo!

Compartieron una mirada de complicidad y luego, la disputa quedó olvidada. Yusei se giró hacia la televisión y Reiko se concentró en la llamada que había dejado pendiente hasta entonces.

El hijo de Taichi rodó los ojos— Como si los genes Inoue fueran de los más normales —susurró para si mismo.

...

* * *

**N/A**: Ya echo de menos a los niños :) Tenía que escribir algo sobre los Ichijouji, que me hacian falta.


End file.
